


Room Five

by AutriceGianna



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutriceGianna/pseuds/AutriceGianna
Summary: What if Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin weren’t separated during their 6 months in the Neo-Umbrella? What if they were instead a part of an experiment, one that would force them to become closer than they intended?Note: this work was previous titled "Room 5" and it has been changed to avoid confusion with another story of the same name.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This story contains graphic adult content. It visits themes of violence and intensity that some may find offensive. Please do not read this if that’s the case.

Chapter 1: The First Trial

“I really don’t see why this is the route we're taking…” Derek Simmons mumbled as he paced the floor of the laboratory observatory room. He held his hands together and rocked them back and forth, trying to grasp his head around the situation about to unfold. As he paced he glanced at Ada, or really the clone of Ada, though he felt she was more real than the actual Ada herself. She leaned against the command console in the room, her back facing a slightly tinted one way window. She shook her head and glanced back, sighing at the incompetence of those they called “staff,” if she had been in charge of prepping the pieces in this game, this would have been over with. 

“You know why,” she seethed. Ada might be a carbon copy of the actual Ada Wong, but her level of patient was definitely thinner than the real deal. Explaining her plans to Simmons was definitely something that ran them thin, and she really hated having to involve him in the first place. But there was a chance for them to do something extraordinary, all the data suggested it. A chance to create something they could use and exploit to their every whim, she longed for it, begged for it. The chance to be recognized as more than a recreation, she could accomplish something the real Ada would never have the gull to attempt, maybe because she was more sadistic, more twisted, more evil than her real counterpart, but she felt flattered by that. She came out of the cocoon and found herself in a world that wasn’t worth saving, instead, it needed to be paved over and made clean for a new world. And she finally knew how to do it. 

Simmons rubbed his temples slowly, his headaches were always the strongest around her. She was infuriating, but cunning. He couldn’t doubt she was a genius in many ways, and he needed that. He didn’t agree with her methods, but she was also the most daring person he met. Most of the time he would get a scientist on board for three or four experimentations before he had to kill them, because they were too spineless to face the truth, that good nature didn’t always win. This Ada, this woman, had the guts to do the dirtiest, filthiest tricks to get her experiments to work. 

So when the door to the Room 5 experimentation chamber opened, and a half naked Sherry Birkin was shoved through it, Simmons knew her plan was set in motion. Sherry fell to the floor and gasped as her hands pinned the cold stone. She was wearing a white gown with five silver clips running along a slit that was straight down the middle. Her eyes squinted as she lifted her head and scanned the room, it was white walled with two bright fluorescent lights hanging over her head. A cushion examination table stood in the middle, with two dresser style cabinets along one wall, a black mirror above them. 

Simmons gritted his teeth at the sight of her. She was a nuinscense, a constant annoyance in his brain. He and Ada worked tirelessly to work on her, and she always fought them. She put many of his men in the hospital, but they still got all the data they needed on her to know their plan could be successful. While he didn’t agree with Ada’s methods, watching what was about to happen would definitely make him feel atoned for having to put up with her for the last few weeks. 

“Simmons,” Ada smirked, turning to face the window, “do you know what happens when a beast is put in the room with its prey?” 

Simmons walked up to the console and stood behind Ada, his hands clasped behind his back. He waited for her response, his eyes glued to the girl sprawled out on the floor. 

Ada chuckled and leaned forward, her hands pressed against the console. She too was staring at the girl, her mind racing with thoughts of how this would go down. She was also fed up with the girl, a fighter as she was; she had put a few scratches on Ada herself. No one draws blood from her without her permission, and Ada was ready for vengeance. But more than that, she was ready for her plan to come to fruition, it almost made her want to scream with excitement. She licked her lips and smiled “it kills it, but savors the pleasure of a full stomach.” 

Simmons' jaw clenched as he glanced at Ada once again, surely she was speaking metaphorically right? This plan never included death, at least not the death of Sherry. She served a higher purpose. They would be needing her for a long time. 

Sherry pushed on the palms of her hands and slowly rose to her feet. Her legs wobbled as she walked forward and grabbed on the examination table. She had been fed enough nutrients to keep her alive since she got here, but she felt starved. She was sure she lost weight, but had no way to tell. But even when they came to get her she fought back, her body's innate ability to produce adrenaline still kicked in when needed. She heaved as she leaned over the bed, trying to put her thoughts together. Where was she? What were they going to do with her? 

Soon the sound of footsteps approaching the door were heard, and Sherry turned to face the entrance she was thrown through. Ada smiled as she watched the girl, it was about to begin. The footsteps grew louder but Sherry almost couldn’t hear them for her heart was pounding so hard she swore she could hear it. The door latch clicked and opened, and Jake Muller hobbled in. He grasped his head with both hands before falling to his knees, groaning in pain. The door slammed shut behind him and the latch locked in place, trapping them. . 

Sherry shouted his name before dropping before him, her hands coming up to cup his face. “Jake” she cried, searching for his eyes. He was breathing heavily, his face covered in sweat. He was definitely burning up, but Sherry couldn’t tell what was causing his fever. “Jake talk to me!” 

Jake gritted his teeth and hissed, his hand shooting down to the floor. He growled and shook in her hands, as if he was fighting himself, “get...away...from...me.” 

“What? Why?” Sherry asked, her hands pulling away from him. She balanced herself on one knee in front of him, tilted her head slightly under his. She tried to get closer to his face to find his gaze, but he pulled away from her, turning his body to face the door. 

“Sherry please!” Jake yelled as his hands turned into fists. His body continued to shake, and Sherry could see his whole body was covered in sweat now. She pursed her lips and reached a hand forward, but just as she was about to graze his shoulder Jake’s hand rose to her chest and shoved her hard across the floor. She flew back and stopped just short of the wall, but her back still ached from the force of her body hitting the stone. She let out a loud gasp as the wind was knocked from her. 

Jake turned abruptly to face her, regret filling his mind. But it was quickly diminished by a primal instinct to take. He had been dragged from his cell and injected with something, something that made him lose control. At least it will, for now he still had some control. He hoped he could fight it, but seeing Sherry on the floor like she was almost broke him. His body was pulsing at every inch and his skin felt like it was being burned by flames he couldn’t see. He wasn’t sure what they had given him but he knew what they wanted from him, what she wanted from him. Ada was all too happy to monologue her plan to him as she made preparations. 

And now she was watching those preparations pay off. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Jake lost all control and took exactly what she wanted him to take from Sherry. As long as he left inside of her what she knew he was capable of leaving. Sure she drugged him, but the drugs only enhance one's ability to respond to their desires. Jake was a beast at heart, a man who killed with his fingers was capable of doing very naughty, disturbing things. Ada just had to help him do it to her. 

“Sherry I’m…” Jake growled as he covered his face with his hands. He writhed beneath his fingers, “I’m sorry!” He fell back against the door, using all of his strength to suppress his urges. His mind raced with images of her lying there, replaying the sound she made when she hit the floor. 

“Ja-ke…” Sherry coughed as she propped herself up on one elbow. She searched for him through the blur of tears in her eyes. He had thrown her away, and she couldn’t understand why. She had no idea what was happening to him. She rolled over onto her stomach and winced as she sat up on her knees. Her back was in a lot of pain, she was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. But for now she had to get to Jake, he needed her. She could feel it. 

And she was right, he did need her. But not as she imagined. He looked at her through the spaces between her fingers, taking it all in. Her gown clung to her body as she sat forward, her chest slightly exposed. He was losing this battle, he knew it. She was all he thought about since they first met and Ada used that to exploit him. He had thought about being with Sherry on many occasions since they had been captured, reuniting with her and escaping. Running away together and being alone, like they were in that cabin. He wasn’t in love with her, not yet, but she was the first woman to make him feel something other than emptiness. And now she was here, sitting before him, and he was going to hurt her in ways he couldn’t control. 

Sherry took a deep breath and once again found her footing. She tried to steady herself but the wind had been knocked out of her so forcefully she couldn’t help but feel dizzy. She gripped the examination table and took a step forward. This might have been easier if she wasn’t so underfed here, but that wasn’t important right now. Jake was. She sucked in a deep breath and took another step but this time her foot failed to hold her weight and she slipped forward. In an instant Jake was up in front of her, his arms wrapped around her. The weight of her body against his was the last straw, he knew it was done for. “Jake” Sherry murmured as she turned her head up to look at him. 

“Sherry...I’ve done terrible things…” Jake growled as he placed his hands on the examination table, trapping her between his arms. His breathing was fast and shallow, his veins pulsing visibly from his arms. Sherry looked him over and could see that he was not well, they definitely did something to him. The heat radiating from his body flooded her own. She reached her hands out and gripped his shoulders, steading herself against him. “Jake...what is going on? What are you saying?” 

Ada smiled again as she watched the two. Simmons glanced at her and cleared his throat as he returned his gaze to the scene. They both knew what was about to happen, and really it was a bit inappropriate to watch, but neither looked away. 

“Sherry I’m sorry...but I really need this…” Jake seethed through his teeth, his hands coming off the table and onto her thighs. Sherry shuddered at his touch, but was more focused on his voice. This was different, almost like a switch was flipped. This wasn’t the Jake she was just talking too, holding onto. His hands tensed and his fingernails dug into her skin as he grunted, he was still trying to fight even though he knew it wouldn’t work. His hips pressed firmly against hers and Sherry could feel the hardness between his legs. Her face flushed with heat. She brought her hands down to the middle of his chest and pressed lightly against him but he pushed back, narrowing to space between them even more. Sherry was bright, she could put the pieces together. She knew this was going to happen, even dreamed about it at times, but never thought it would be like this. Jake lifted her up onto the examination table and with one swift motion ripped the bottom two silver clasps on her gown off. Sherry had barely a moment to think before Jake was on top of her, turning her body so that they both laid on the table fully. Sherry’s body was so small under his, it made Jake feel even more like a monster. 

Sherry let out a painful whine as Jake shoved her around. Her back still radiated the pain from when he threw her before, but the force of his body on top of her was almost too much to bear. Sherry had been through a lot in the last few years, pain was no stranger to her. But this was emotionally straining as well, she could see the struggle in Jake. He was only wearing sweatpants and a shirt when he entered the room, but the shirt was drenched in sweat and practically see through. Jake instinctively started to shove the hem of his sweatpants down, but his mind still tried to fight the need to do this. 

“Jake..” Sherry murmured as she rested her head into the crevice of his neck. This wasn’t ideal, wasn’t entirely what she wanted, but maybe it could be enjoyable for them both. She was too weak and fighting monsters was easy but fighting Jake wasn’t, she melted just at the sight of him, “It’s okay…”

Jake pulled back and looked at her face. She returned his gaze and brought one hand up to cup his face. His lips parted, ready to speak, but instead pressed against hers. Sherry’s eyes widened but before she could react Jake’s tongue forced its way through her lips and against hers. He was more forceful now, like his restraint was broken. His sweatpants hung around his knees now and his cock was pressed against Sherrys’ thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared for what was to come, feeling his hands reach down and push her legs further apart. Sherry wasn’t sure if it was the heat from their bodies or her actual arousal, but she was wet and it almost made it easy for Jake to push deep inside of her. The motions were quick and swift, but the feeling of Jake pumping further inside of her was almost too much to bear. 

Jake, however, was on fire. His body was even more drenched in sweat than before, energy coursing through him like he was hooked up a generator. Sherry gasped and moaned with each thrust, which increased the power Jake used to force himself deeper inside her. It was as if the more he heard her, the more energized he became. 

Sherry wrapped her arms tightly around Jake, her nails digging into his back. He grunted and brought his hands up to her waist, holding her in place while he continued to beat into her. Sherry’s thighs ached from the smacking, and she knew there would be bruises tomorrow. She could feel herself buckling against him, and while there was pain from his thrusts there was also pleasure. Jake pressed both hands firmly against Sherry’s knees and shoved them up against her stomach, her screams evident that he had hit a part of her she had never experienced before. 

“Brute in nature.” Ada said with a smirk. Simmons had his back towards the window, he hadn’t been able to watch the situation for quite some time. But Ada, however, savored it. She watched Sherry squirm underneath Jake as he took everything from her, relinquishing herself to him. “I had hoped she put up a fight,” Ada said, turning her head as if to crack her neck “but I can see she had more feelings for him than I anticipated. Maybe tomorrow we’ll up the dosage.” 

“Up...the dosage?” Simmons asked, turning to face Ada. “I thought this was to achieve a simple goal, a child with the genetic code between these two that would allow us to procure a super virus and a vaccine that we auction off to the highest bidder. A vaccine that would give us so much power that the nations leaders would be throwing themselves at our feet to get it. What would upping the dosage accomplish? He’s already fucking her!” Simmons exclaimed as he swung his hand towards the window at the couple on the examination table. 

“Oh Simmons,” Ada scoffed and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest, “don’t you ever have fun?” 

A shriek from inside the examination room snapped both individuals gazes back towards the window. Jake’s nails dug into Sherry’s knees, small droplets of blood bubbling around them. His face was buried into the side of her neck, his body hunched over hers as if he was trying to keep her from escaping. Sherry’s eyes were shut tight but her mouth was open wide, loud gasp escaping her. Her body was suffering underneath him, but even during the intensity Sherry could tell Jake was trying not to give in and hurt her. He had held onto her when she almost fell from the table, and when she started to cry from the pain of his force she felt him pull back. Ada pursed her lips as she watched the two, she would most definitely adjust the dose. 

“Jake...Ah..I can’t” Sherry dug her nails deeper into Jake’s back and struggle to breath against him, “I can’t take...it” 

Jake moaned as he held her legs up tighter, he had been feeling the build up for sometime. Sherry had tightened around him and the unlimited energy he was feeling was starting to fleet. But her words were enough to send him over the edge. His thighs buckled and his body slammed into her on last time, the feeling of his release spreading pleasure throughout the both of them. Jake’s breathing was staggered, as if he had ran 5 miles in 15 minutes. Sherry’s breathing was a mix of deep heavy breaths with coughing. She felt as if all the air in the room was taken from her, like she was suffocating, barely getting enough oxygen to thrive. 

Jake pulled back and looked at Sherry, his vision blurred with sweat. He wiped his eyes and groaned at himself, guilt and shame flooding him. Sherry laid back against the table, her face turned towards the mirror. She studied herself and Jake in the reflection, he was still between her legs and inside of her. Her face was also drenched with sweat, her hair glued to her forehead. Her cheeks were bright red and her knees had small streaks of blood on them. Jake stared at Sherry waiting for her to look back at him, hoping she would. “Sherry…?” he whispered. 

Sherry continued to stare at the mirror, at themselves. Her heart was beating so hard, and the part where her and Jake were connected was still throbbing. She turned her head to look up at him, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips, “I’m okay…” 

Jake let out a sigh and collapsed back onto her, “I’m so sorry.” Jake shuddered against her, his arms encircling her and pulling her close. 

“Please don’t be.” Sherry murmured, “It wasn’t you, but I felt you.” She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, “you tried not to hurt me.” 

Jake smirked and was about to make some witty joke about how he was actually sore from the situation, but before he could the door swung open and four staff members poured into the room ripping the two apart. Jake tried to fight them off, yelling for Sherry but suddenly felt his body starting to go limp in their arms. Everyone has a limit, and he was at it. Sherry however collapsed into the arms of the staff members and was promptly escorted out without so much as a kick. Ada smiled and turned to face Simmons, “see you tomorrow” she sang as she turned to head for the door. 

Simmons turned back and watched Jake continue to scream for Sherry as he was dragged from the room. Indeed, he would see her tomorrow.


	2. Six Hours After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story contains graphic adult content. It visits themes of violence and intensity that some may find offensive. Please do not read this if that’s the case. 
> 
> I apologize for any confusion, this is going to be a multiple chapter story. I haven't figured out how many chapters yet, I just have a rough outline of how the story will proceed.

Chapter 2: Six Hours After

Sherry laid across the cot in the small room she had been kept in since she arrived. The white-walled barely larger than a prison-cell room served as no comfort in her time of need, but at least when she was here she could be alone in her own thoughts. She was still shocked, trying to recover what was left of her after what she just endured. It’s not like she never thought about being with Jake before. Since she first met him she knew there was something about him she wanted to uncover, something mysterious and wild that she liked. When they got captured, she imagined him getting away and being safe. She hoped one day she would get out and be reunited with him and find out that he had been searching for her the whole time. Sherry wasn’t weak, but she had a soft romantic side to her. 

Sherry sighed as she ran her hands over her thighs, wincing whenever she touched a bruise. There were plenty, all along the skin of her inner thighs, and her knees had small cuts along them. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy what they did, because she did. But not as much as she would’ve enjoyed it if Jake was completely himself, willingly giving himself to her because he wanted to and not because he was drugged. And Sherry knew that someone had been watching them through that mirror, she had lived long enough and learned enough to know that the mirror was a one way window and they were an experiment. For what she didn’t know, but it made her stomach churn to know someone saw so much of her. 

She gave in and gave herself to Jake, some might think it was weak, to give the enemy what they want. But in actuality she was very smart, fighting Jake might have caused injuries to them both and if they started fighting each other she would really have no one to rely on. Just by how remorseful Jake was when it was over, he told Sherry he truly had no bone in his body to harm her, and that if she gave in, it would be over soon. She needed to conserve energy, but she also needed to learn. And she did. She learned that Jake will wear himself out when over, making him susceptible to more experiments when they finish. Was that what they wanted? Someone who doesn’t fight? Not likely because there are other means of tranquilizing the man but it does give some food for thought. 

She also learned that they removed all tools from the room while Sherry and Jake are in there, meaning they don’t want bloodshed between the two. They want intimacy, for them to interact sexually. But in a more brute, down to the point way. Jake didn’t take his time, touch her, hold her, tease or play with her. He went straight for the kill and finished himself, not bothering to give her any satisfaction. He kissed her, but somehow Sherry believed that wasn’t the drugs but actually Jake. A part of him breaking through the drugs to help distract her from the pain she would feel when he slipped inside her with such force. And in the end he finished inside of her. She was forced to take a multitude of drugs since she got here, but birth control was probably not one. She never had a fertility test, but somehow she knew they were expecting a pregnancy out of this. Sherry didn’t get to where she was without having a good IQ to back her up, she could figure this out. 

Just as she was starting to piece the puzzle together, the door to her room opened and in walked Jake escorted by two staff members who were armed and ready to fight. But instead they pushed Jake farther into the room and left, shutting the door. Sherry sat up on the cot and swung her legs over to the side, facing Jake. He held his stance firm as he stared at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. He looked better than he did when they had their little event in the examination room 6 hours ago, but he definitely looked defeated. 

“Jake...are you okay?” Sherry asked, rising to her feet. She took a step towards him, but he backed away from her. 

“How…” Jake seethed, clutching his hands into fists, “how can you ask me that?” 

“What do you mean?” Sherry asked, once against stepping towards him. This time Jake did not back away, instead he turned his face away from her. 

“After what I did to you...how can you ask if I’m okay?” 

Sherry scoffed and walked over to Jake, her small frame standing directly before him. He was much scarier than her, but she held her own. She did not fear this man, she never would. He never gave her a reason to. 

“That was not you.” Sherry protested, her lips pulled into an angry scowl, “I have survived so much worse. And you do not get to act like you hurt me.” 

“Hurt you?” Jake mumbled, turning his head back to face her now. His face was twisted, filled with anger, guilt and pain. “Oh I know I hurt you. I saw the blood, I could feel how hard I went. I know I bruised you, I could see them when I came in. But I did more than hurt you Sherry I violated you. You were sent to protect me, to bring me to your little agency and what did I do? I may be a mercenary, I may do terrible things, but I do not do what I did before.” 

Sherry could feel his anger radiating off of him, if she wasn’t cautious she might fall into it. Fighting right now wouldn’t help either of them. Sherry softened her gaze and brought one hand up to Jake’s face, he flinched but let her proceed to touch him. “Jake...I...you didn’t violate me. I did not fight back. Was it ideal? No. But I wanted it too, that’s why I didn’t fight you.” 

“You...wanted it?” Jake asked, confusion written all over his expression. How could she want something so violent during a moment that is supposed to be sacred. 

“Not...like that. But I can’t say I didn’t want you.” Sherry said with a soft smile. Her cheeks were bright red, embarrassed that she was even admitting this right now. But they may never make it out of here, and if they do they most likely would never see each other again due to their differing..professions...so if she was going to admit her feeling she might as well do it now. 

“Sherry...I...I don’t understand.” Jake pulled away from her again and walked to the other side of the room, pressing his back against the wall. “Are you saying you wanted to have sex with me?” 

Sherry crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “I...yes? Jake it’s so hard to explain. Technically we’ve known each other for a few weeks but I’ve only seen you in person for about...30 hours? That’s enough time to know how I feel, but I know that when I met you something changed...God I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Sherry brought her hands up to her face and groaned. This was so embarrassing and also probably sounded too clingy for this man.

She thought Jake would laugh and call her stupid, leave the room and never look back. But he didn’t. Instead he came before her and put his hands on her shoulders, “Supergirl?” 

Sherry looked up from her hands and right into his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue Sherry ever saw. Jake flashed a small grin and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, “you know you really are crazy. Falling in love with a man you just met.” 

“I never said I was in love.” Sherry retorted, narrowing her gaze. 

“You might as well be, I’m irresistible.” 

Sherry chucked and looked down at her feet, this was Jake. The one she knew. Teasing her and boasting about himself, it was his favorite activity. Jake reached one finger under his chin and raised it so that she was looking right at him again. “But you know what? You’re irresistible too.” Jake lowered his lips to hers and captured Sherry in a warm kiss, one that sent shivers down her spine. Sherry perked up on her toes and returned the kiss, her arms coming up to encircle Jake’s neck. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, savoring each other. The room was quiet, so quiet that Sherry was sure Jake would be able to hear the pounding of her heart. It was so forceful she felt it all over her body. He pulled back from the kiss and cupped her face in his hands, staring into her deep blue eyes. “Sherry I don’t know what’s going on here, I don’t even know why they brought me here, but I can’t imagine they’ll let me stay long.” 

Sherry nodded and pressed her lips together in a thin line. She wasn’t sure why they had let them see each other, what it would do. But she was grateful to have this time with, even if it only had her asking more questions. “We have to figure out a way out of here.”

“I agree.” Jake said, turning to face the door. He rubbed his chin for a moment and then moved over to her cot, taking a seat on the far edge. Sherry joined him, sitting on the other side. She held onto the cot with both hands and leaned forward. Jake looked at her and shook his head, pointing to the spot right now to him. Sherry blushed and scooted down next to him, letting him put his arms around her shoulders and pull her close to him. “Listen supergirl, you don’t kiss me and then avoid me.” 

“I wasn’t trying to-”

“Yeah yeah I know. We can work out the details when we leave here. For now let’s figure out how we’re going to get out of here.” 

Sherry sighed and nodded, she had been thinking of ways to escape for the last two weeks, but it was hard. She was never escorted from her room to any other room in the facility awake, they always knocked her out before moving her. She didn’t have much to go on. 

“What did they do to you?” Jake asked, looking down at her. 

“A lot of things.” Sherry sighed. She traced a finger up her forearm over the tiny pinhole scars from the various needles they had shoved into her. “Mostly taken from me. Blood, fluids, even had my spit into a jar.” 

“Did they hurt you?” 

“They tried.” Sherry smirked. “I got punched a few times, that Ada Wong doesn’t seem to like me very much. I guess you’ve met her. Physically they couldn’t do much to hurt me, but emotionally they really tried hard. Most of the time I wasn’t in control, I couldn't move or even open my eyes. I could only hear and feel what they did to me but…” 

“But?” Jake asked, leaning closer to Sherry. She stared straight ahead, her grip tightening on the cot. 

“I...just focused on you. Anytime they said something about you...or mentioned a man they were running tests on...I listened. It distracted me from what they did to me. Even when they took parts of me.” 

“Took...parts of you?” 

“Ha...yeah…” Sherry murmured, pulling back a portion of the bottom of her gown. She hadn’t changed out of the one she wore when she and Jake were together, seeing the broken clasps caused a sharp pain in his chest. Sherry hovered her fingers over a small red-raised scar towards the bottom left part of her abdomen, it was still healing since the procedure was performed over a week and a half ago. 

“What did they take?” 

“Eggs.” Sherry choked, she never had anything to confirm her suspicion, but she knew that’s what they took. She had heard them talking about the procedure in the room, about her ovaries, and had conducted ultrasounds, vaginal exams, urine tests, all the fun stuff. It’s one of the reasons Sherry also believed they were trying to produce an offspring between her and Jake, but taking eggs from her wouldn’t make any sense, unless they needed some way to incubate them. Or if they weren’t able to get the egg and sperm to take outside of her. 

Jake’s facial expression softened, he hadn’t realized they would use Sherry like they did. Sure she was special, but it was him they were after initially. But she was right, he met Ada Wong, and she definitely seemed like the kind of woman who wouldn’t waste any knowledge. If there was something to obtain from studying Sherry she’d do it in a heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry Sherry.” Jake whispered, pulling her closer. He rubbed her arm and sighed, there was much to be angry about but right now all he felt was pity. Pity for the poor girl in his arms. Pity for their situation. And even though she said it was okay and that she wanted him, Jake still felt guilty about what he had done to her. He wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for what Ada had done to her or for what he had, but either way it didn’t make him feel better. 

“It’s fine.” Sherry mumbled, it’s not the first time she had been poked and prodded for science. Her father had done much worse to her. Sherry was just happy to be alive, and here with Jake. “What did they do to you?” 

“Honestly, not as much as I thought they would. They definitely took a lot of samples like they did to you, but more like cheek swabs and things like that. Some blood yeah but I didn’t spit into a jar. They had me fight some guys, do some endurance testing, almost like a fitness test. I’m not sure if they’re preparing to make me a BOW or something, but they’re going to die if they try.” 

Sherry looked up at him and narrowed her gaze, “fitness tests? That’s odd.” 

“Very.” Jake agreed, tilting his head upward towards the ceiling. “I’m not sure what they’re trying to do. Especially with us together. This morning they came into my room and injected me with something, and then suddenly I was thrown into that room...with you.” 

Sherry blushed and clasped her hands together, intertwining her fingers nervously. “I...think I know what that was about.” 

“You do?” 

“I...think they’re trying to produce an offspring. Between us.” Sherry muttered. 

“Jesus Sherry an offspring? Can you try and speak a little normal.” Jake teased. 

Sherry shot a look up at him and frowned, “is the language I use really important right now?” 

Jake chuckled and pulled his arm back, standing up from the cot. “No, but I guess humor is how I cope when I find out I’m going to be a dad.” 

“Jesus Jake this is not the time! You’re not going to be a dad and even if you were this is bad. This would mean they’ve planned on keeping us here for a long time and once they get what they want, who knows if they’ll keep us around.” Sherry groaned and sat back on the cot, crossing her legs. “Just because we...had sex...doesn’t mean an offspring will be produced. They took my eggs, did they take any sperm from you?” 

“Hell. No. Like I’d ever do that business for them.” Jake seethed. 

“There are other ways of getting it Jake.” Sherry stated. 

“Yeah, goodluck with that.” Jake scoffed. He paced the room for a few moments, trying to piece together the puzzle Sherry had laid out for him. “Why us? I know this sounds crazy and...disgusting...but from what I’ve seen Ada is pretty powerful. If they think having a child between us is something special why wouldn’t she just impregnate herself with my sperm? Clearly she thinks she’s special.” 

Sherry gawked at Jake’s words, a pain clawing deep into her chest. Jake must have seen how her face changed because he stopped walking and shook his head profusely, “Jesus Sherry I don’t want that! I’m just asking why she doesn’t want that!” 

“Maybe because of how arrogant you are.” Sherry said, her lips pulled into a pout. She leaned back on the bed and crossed her arms, looking away from him. 

“This is not the time to be jealous Sherry.” 

“I’m not jealous!” Sherry hissed, jumping to her feet. She walked over to Jake, her gaze catching him off guard as she peered into him. Sherry stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was fired up, feisty and he liked it but right now it probably wasn’t the best time. They had been left alone for a while and they didn’t know how long that would last. He looked down at her and smirked, bringing one hand up to cusp her chin.

“You don’t have to worry. Considering my choices in women are you and Ada, I’ll definitely choose you.” 

“Wow. That’s reassuring.” Sherry muttered, pulling away from his hand. She walked to the other side of the room and sighed. 

“Ahhh jeez…” Jake rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, “look Sherry. I’m not usually good at saying the right things.” He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Right now, I just want to get us out of here. I want to protect you. Isn’t that enough?” 

“Is that enough for you?” Sherry asked, turning to face him. “If I joke about that bastard Simmon fucking me, would that make you laugh?” 

Jake’s expressent changed from playful amusement, to an angry scowl. “Of course not,” he seethed. “I would tear his head off and stuff it into his own ass if he ever touched you like that.” 

Sherry smiled, easily entertained at how quickly she could rile Jake up. “And if I said I only wanted to protect you, and wanting nothing more with you, how would that make you feel?” 

Jake’s lips twitched, they had been very intimate before, regardless of if it was partially not of his will to do so. Still, he wanted it, imagined it many times, being forced to have sex with someone is not how Jake liked to enjoy his days but with Sherry...when he saw her in the room in that gown, barely covered up, the drugs definitely kicked in more. Like they amplified the arousal he already had. “I would feel used.” 

“Exactly. I won’t deny I haven’t...thought...about you. But I will agree I barely know you. You were a job, but now I can’t say that’s the case. And…” Sherry shrugged his hands off, moving further away. “That makes you dangerous, this dangerous. They want that. They want something between us, or else they wouldn’t have gone out of their way to make us connect. They would’ve just extracted what they needed, and thrown us away.” 

“Well I’m sorry that I’m dangerous but unfortunately Sherry once I know what I want I get what I want.” Jake hissed, closing the space between them. “Not ideal timing but I am going to protect you. I am going to get us out of here. And when I do I’ll go back to killing, getting paid, and in between you and I can get locked away in some hotel and I’ll remind you of why you should want me.” 

“Jesus Jake listen to yourself!” Sherry turned to face him, “this isn’t some high school drama! Romance is not an option here, and joking will get you nowhere.” 

“Who said I was joking?” 

Sherry shook her head and rubbed her temples, her frustration building inside. “God this makes no sense. Why are they leaving us alone?” 

“Maybe they want us to continue where we were, the more times we try the more likely you’re going to get pregnant.” 

Sherry bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably between her feet. “No, I don’t think that’s it. Or else they would have added a sort of...catalyst? Something to ensure it happened. But it isn’t.” 

“Oh it could” Jake retorted. 

“Oh shut up! You’re so easily able to give in to what they want.” 

“Sherry you don’t seem to get it.” Jake sighed. “I agree with you, we barely know each other. I don’t know your middle name, where you live, I don’t even know your age.” Jake was incredibly close to Sherry now, her body against hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, his face hovering inches before hers. “But I know your body now. I wanted to learn it on my own but fate works in mysterious ways. And I know I was rough, I know I hurt you, I know I took you...sort of by force...but you can’t deny that during all that you felt what I felt.” 

“A...connection.” Sherry whispered. 

“Exactly,” Jake whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers now “we have something. And I am going to find out exactly what it is when we get out of here.” And with that, Jake once again captured Sherry’s lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. Sherry’s hands clasped both sides of Jake’s face as she fed into his kiss, her body filling with heat and passion she couldn’t describe. Her head flooded with thoughts of them, and she revisited the moment they shared this morning. Jake was right, there was a connection. 

The two continued to embrace until Jake was ripped away from Sherry. A guard armed with an assault rifle pulling Jake by the throat out of the room. He cursed and thrashed against the man so much that two other guards had to help him. Sherry ran forward to stop them but the guard shot at the floor in front of her, making her fall back and scream. He didn’t mean it, but one of the bullets grazed her leg. Not enough to kill her or cause harm, but blood was drawn. Jake saw it and screamed for Sherry, watching as she wrapped her fingers around the wound. He was going to kill everyone in this damn place but he made sure to memorize the face of this specific guard, because he would kill him last and it would be the slowest most painful death he has ever inflicted on anyone. 

That was a promise. 

“Ada!” Simmon’s shouted as he stormed the halls of the underground facility. He was mad, very mad. Not only did he feel like a fool, a useless tool to Ada, but he felt lied to. And he was not going to let her get away with it. He came up to her office door, a metal plate with the name ‘Ada Wong’ written on it. Simmons stopped and stared at it for a second, noticing how it barely covered the remnants of a previous name written on it. He took in a deep breath and then grabbed the handle, throwing the door open wide. Ada looked up from her laptop and smiled, enjoying the anger on Simmons' face. She knew why he was mad, she expected him to come sooner or later, but her satisfaction was all the same. 

“Hello Simmons, my love,” she teased. She knew damn well how he felt about her, and while he repulsed her, he provided access to everything she needed. And he ate her up, even when she pissed him off, she was in power. She loved that at least. 

“Oh spare me, Ada.” Simmon snapped, slamming his hands down on the front of her desk. “Why the fuck did you put them together?” 

“Who?” Ada teased with playful innocence. 

“Jake and Sherry!” 

“Oh yes. Those two.” Ada smiled, “Let me ask you something Simmons.” Ada stood up from her desk and walked around the room, her hands clasped behind her back. “What do you think we should do with Sherry and Jake, once we get what we want?” 

Simmon watched Ada with frustration, gritting his teeth. “I didn’t give much thought to it.” 

“Exactly!” Ada laughed, turning to face the man. She smiled and tilted her head, “you never think ahead Simmons. You always stay in the moment.” She laughed again and began to pace the room once more, throwing her hands about as she explained “Sherry and Jake both have gifts. Wonderful gifts, from their viruses. Once combined those gifts can produce a child more powerful than we dreamed, a virus more powerful than we ever dreamed of. And what does that cause?” 

Simmon’s watched her closely, not uttering a word. Ada frowned and shook her head, sometimes she wondered how a man so stupid became so powerful. “That causes danger, Simmons. Danger to the child, to the virus, to us. But, if Sherry and Jake have something to protect we can hold that over them. Force them to be agents of our will, to protect the child and themselves.” 

Simmons shook his head and grunted, “hold on. You don’t think a child is enough to make them want to help us? Protecting their own?” 

“A bond isn’t a bond unless it’s formed, Simmon's.” Ada sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Of course Sherry would bond with the child, she’ll carry it. But what about Jake? Our test have concluded he can self heal, he’s stronger than others even Sherry, and he has far superior reflexes than other test subjects. He’s lethal. We need that. I’d honestly toss Sherry out a window if I could, but you saw how Jake resisted her. Even under influence he cared enough to try and not hurt her. There is a bond to be formed there. If we hold Sherry and the child captive that’s double the reason for Jake to do what we say.” 

“He’s a mercenary Ada, we could just pay him.” 

“Even mercenaries have their limit, eventually he would bark back. He’s a brute, a dog, and he won’t just bend to our will without a true reason. Money isn’t everything.” Ada went back behind her desk and sat down. “I put them together because I want them to form something we cannot force on them. And from what I saw,” Ada smiled, turning her laptop screen towards Simmons “it’s already working.” 

Simmons looked at the screen which showed a video recording of Sherry’s room. She and Jake were to the side, embracing in a kiss. He watched as the guards came in and yanked Jake away, the two fighting to stay together. When he saw the gunshots and Sherry’s injury he smirked. “Did they have to shoot?”

“She’ll heal” Ada seethed, closing the laptop. 

Simmons laughed at her apparent irritation, “you really do not like her.” 

“I don’t like anyone.” Ada said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back in the chair. 

“You like me.” 

“Yes,” Ada smiled, tilting her head towards Simmons, “I like you.” 

Simmons smiled and leaned across the desk, planting a soft kiss on Ada’s cheek. She remained perfectly still, even when he brushed his lips over her lips she did not move. He stood up and turned to leave, stopping to glance over his shoulder one more time. “I don’t agree with your methods but I understand them, and I won’t stop you.” And with that, he left the room. 

Ada rolled her eyes again and grabbed her laptop. She swiftly rotated it to face her and swung the screen open, furiously tapping away at the keyboard. “As if you could” she muttered.


	3. Blood and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story contains graphic adult content. It visits themes of violence and intensity that some may find offensive. Please do not read this if that’s the case.

Chapter 3: Blood and Tears

It didn’t take long for Sherry’s wound to heal, barely a few seconds. The blood, however, stained her hands red. There was no sink in her room, nor towels or even an extra shirt. All she had was the torn gown she had worn this morning and for the past four days. She tried to wipe as much of the dried blood onto the gown as possible, but it stayed. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything that happened. Her mind was filled with confusion. Jake was serious in wanting to protect her, wanting to figure things out. But she was an agent of the government and he a mercenary, there was no room in either of their lives for romance. And what if he was just saying that in the heat of the moment? They’re trapped in a facility, forced to share an intimate moment, know each other for two weeks if that because they have only actually interacted for maybe 20 something hours, and suddenly he has a connection with her? 

Sherry had only dated two men in her life, if you could call it dating. One she went to a bar a few times, made out and almost joined in bed. The other was a short fling, the only thing making them somewhat an item was that he took her virginity after a romantic evening. But afterwards Sherry realized all the feelings she had for him were infatuation, especially when she found out he was married. 

“Scumbag,” she muttered. Jake was the second man she had ever been intimate, the second time she ever had intimacy at all. It was so different, so much more enjoyable and yet it wasn’t really all him. That’s what made all of this that much more confusing. How can she allow herself to open up her feelings to man she basically had sex with while he was drugged? It felt wrong on so many levels. 

But he sort of without saying it, said he liked her? So was she wrong to like him? Just because the world was fucked up, their situation was fucked up, and they were definitely two individually fucked up people, they couldn’t like each other? He’s killed for money, she’s killed because of her job. Are they really that different? 

“A way out…” Sherry mumbled. Yes, that’s right. They need to escape, she could sort all of this out later. She climbed into the cot and laid on her back, her eyes feeling heavy. She had no idea what time it was, but the lights in this room never shut off. There was a camera in the upper right corner of the room, and Sherry realized pretty early on that they were watching her. She pulled the blanket she neatly folded under the cot out and draped it over her. Once again they didn’t bring her anything to eat, she wasn’t surprised. This was how it usually went, one meal in the morning packed with disgusting foods that were meant to only sustain the minimum nutrients she needed and that’s it. She sighed and closed her eyes, praying that she would sleep and wake up somewhere else. 

Jake slammed against the floor of his room as the guards shoved him through the door, his anger boiling inside of him. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the door, but before he could grab the bastard that shot Sherry the door slammed in his face and locked. He banged on it multiple times, yelling curses and threats at the men behind it. After a few moments he grew tired and his breathing staggered, he hadn’t eaten since that morning and the drugs had worn him down tremendously. He dragged himself to his cot, his room exactly the same as Sherry’s, and slumped down onto it. 

“How could you not stop them.” He muttered, shoving his face deep into his hands. If he hadn’t fought back that guard wouldn’t have shot, and Sherry wouldn’t have gotten hurt. It was his fault. He said he would protect her and instead he almost got her killed. She probably healed herself by now, but his chest still ached at the thought of her kneeling on the ground grabbing the wound. 

He laid back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, feeling even more helpless than before. He thought when the guards came to his room this evening they were going to subject him to more experiments, but when they brought him to Sherry’s room he was extremely surprised. He didn’t know what they were up to, but he was definitely happy to have been alone with her then. If it hadn’t ended so badly, he might not have any regrets. 

The door to his room opened. Jake turned his head just in time to see Ada Wong walking in, smiling at him with one hand behind her back. He shot up to the side of the cot, ready to strangle whatever life he could out of this woman. But before he could even take a step Ada raised her hand and smiled, pulling a bag out from behind her. She dropped it on the floor and two apples spilled out, as well as a poorly wrapped sandwich. “Kill me and I won’t deliver the same meal to her.” 

Jake stared at the food, his stomach aching at the sight of it. He barely ate, the food they served here was disgusting but this looked...decent. Still, he couldn’t trust that bitch. 

Ada looked at him and laughed, picking up one of the apples with her eyes closed and taking a bite. “See, it’s normal.” 

“Bring Sherry hers. Now.” 

“Calm down! There’s plenty of time for that.” Ada took out her phone and swiped up the see through screen, pulling up a live feed of Sherry’s room. “See,” she smiled, showing him the screen “she’s sleeping. I’ll let her rest a bit. We have some things to discuss.” 

“Why would I want to talk to you?” 

“Because!” Ada exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She looked like a child on christmas, beaming with joy. It sickened Jake. “I am the reason you two are alive! And if you want to keep it that way, you should listen to me.” 

“Aren’t you that asshole Simmons little lackey? Why would I listen to you.” 

Ada’s smile quickly turned to a pursed frown, her gaze narrowing on the man. “I am nobody's lackey. If anything Simmons reports to me. I’m the one with security footage of your rooms, you think Simmons has access to that? I’m the one who ordered our little experiment today, and I’m the one who gave you both alone time.” 

“Why?” Jake asked. “Why are you doing any of this? It makes no sense!” 

“It makes perfect sense to people with an average IQ, unlike you.” Ada smirked, “based on your conversation your little girlfriend has almost figured everything out. Just missing minor details, but I’m sure you both will get the point soon enough.” Ada crossed the room, looking around. “You guys could use a little more stuff to make you comfy.” 

“Enough with this shit.” Jake snapped “What do you want?” 

“You’re cooperation.” 

“And why the fuck would I give you that.” Jake hissed. 

“Because, your behavior will either make Sherry’s stay here more pleasant or less pleasant.” Ada smiled, sitting on the edge of his cot. “I could brutalize her, force her on her knees for everyone who works here. Some of them haven’t seen their family in months trying to move our plans along, I’m sure they’d love the opportunity to have something as sweet and tiny as her.” Jake’s body tensed, his hands balling up into fists. Ada smiled, she had him. “I could starve her more, or I could hand deliver steaks. I could force feed her pills until she throws up, and carve out her organs to feed to my hounds. Or you could listen to me, and she can be treated like royalty.” 

Jake stared at Ada for a long time, unable to move or speak. Ada shot him a smile and stood up from the cot, strutting towards the door. She stopped when Jake cleared his throat, and looked back at him. 

“What...do you want me to do?” 

“Good boy.” Ada purred, “We’ll be in touch.” 

And with that the door opened and shut, leaving Jake alone. His entire body was stiff with anger, he couldn’t believe Ada had him in a vice. He couldn’t resist, the thought of Sherry being subjected to all those things killed him inside. He couldn’t fight back as long as they were trapped here. As long as she was trapped here. 

Once again Jake collapsed onto the cot, he wouldn’t sleep. And he certainly had no appetite. No instead he would sit here and think about everything he saw since he came here. He would devise a plan that got them out, maybe one that got him killed but got Sherry through the doors. He had to free her. 

The next morning. 

Sherry woke up on the examination table of the room she was in yesterday. Her hands and legs strapped down tight. The room had been wiped down and smelled fresh of cleaner. She could barely remember how her morning went but she did remember a visitor last night bringing her food and a new gown. She was sure she ate this morning because she didn’t feel hungry, but why couldn’t she recall anything that happened? Why was she waking up here and not in her room? 

The door to the room opened, Ada gliding in with Jake being carried by three guards behind her. The guards dropped him on the floor as Ada went around the table undoing Sherry’s restraints. Sherry twitched at the site of Jake flat on the floor, he was breathing heavily and his face was covered in sweat. He wasn’t dead, but they did something to him again. “What did you do to him?” 

“Now now.” Ada said, walking back towards the doors with the guards, “he’ll be awake in a second, he can explain everything to you then.” Ada left the room and locked the door behind her without another word. Sherry stared at the door for a moment until Jake’s groans snapped her back to the situation. She was by his side in an instance, he knees pressed against his side as she searched his body. 

“Damnit Jake you’re burning up…” Sherry prepared herself for what was to come, because it was almost the same as yesterday. Jake covered in sweat, a fever ravaging his body, the only difference this time was that he was slightly unconscious. They had done a real number on him this time. 

Jake could hear Sherry though he couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes. His mind was flooded with what was happening now and what had happened minutes ago. Ada had him dragged from his room, drugged again but this time she offered what she called “words of encouragement” before bringing him to the examination room. 

“You disobey and I’ll hand deliver a severed finger to you. But before I pick the right one I’ll have to break a few.” 

Jake’s body tensed and Sherry could see that his facial expression reflected frustration. He was groaning more now and his hands started to twitch. “Fight it Jake” Sherry whispered. 

Jake’s breathing deepened again. Sherry watched helplessly, unsure of how to help. She wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, she had basic life support training but that was it. Was there something in this room that could help? She got up and ran to the various cabinets around the room, pulling at them but finding each one locked. She stopped at the cabinets underneath the mirror and stared at her reflection, but she wasn’t looking at it. She was looking through it, she didn’t know if she met the gaze of whoever was on the other side but she didn’t care. This was her warning. 

Ada chuckled as she looked at the girl head on. Simmons tensed and clasped his hands behind his back, thankful the window was bullet proof. She didn’t have a gun but he saw her strength tests, she could break a regular window and probably his neck no problem. 

Sherry was so intent on making whoever was behind the glass know she was coming for them that she didn’t even realize Jake was behind her. His hands gripped her shoulders with such strength that it caused Sherry to yell as she was yanked and twisted around. Jake shoved her on top of the counter and ripped her gown wide open. “Jake...w-wait!” Sherry cried. 

But this time there was no waiting, he was so overheated Sherry feared for his life. No one could be this febrile without frying their brain. Jake was heaving now, his shirt soaked through with sweat. He barely made eye contact with Sherry and never uttered a word, just a few groans. Sherry tried to position herself on the counter to gain some footing, but as she started moving Jake pushed her back and down against it. He was between her legs now, hovering over her body with a hunger in his gaze. “Jake! Stop!” Sherry yelled, but he couldn’t hear her. He was lost to her or at least that’s how it seemed. 

Jake stared down at Sherry with mixed emotions. He was aroused by her body, which he was fully seeing almost completely naked for the first time. Yesterday was so quick and he had never actually opened her gown, so this was new to him. The heat over his body caused immense amounts of pain, but it was overshadowed by his amplified desire for her. Ada had maybe overdosed him a little this time, but it was getting the results she wanted. He could barely control himself, the part of him that he could control he had to relinquish in order to keep Sherry from being hurt. All he could do was give in to the desire and pain, and hope Sherry could forgive him. 

Shake slammed his hands over her arms and pinned her to the cabinet. He faced hover down over her left breast and captured her nipple between his lips. He nipped and licked at it softly, pulling it back and releasing it so that it would bounce around. Sherry gasped and twisted beneath him, trying to regain control. How could she be enjoying this? Her body was betraying her by falling prey so easily to his beast-like behavior. Jake repeated to attack her breasts as he rubbed his groin against her. Sherry turned her face against the cabinet and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to compose herself. She would not let Jake see her pleasure, it was wrong. They had shared a moment yesterday that reflected something more than this, how could he not fight back this time? 

Jake looked up briefly for a second at Sherry’s expression, a dull ache beating into his chest. His grip loosened on her arms and he pulled back for a moment. Just as it seemed like he was trying to gain control back, a tapping was heard on the mirror behind them. Jake’s gaze shot up at the reflection of himself and he knew what was happening. Ada was watching and she would not be pleased if he went against her. Jake gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around Sherry, pulling her against his body. He picked her up from the cabinet and walked her over to the examination table, his back facing the mirror. If he was going to do this he was not going to let whoever was watching them see Sherry like that. They could stare at his ass instead. 

“Jake what are you doing?” Sherry asked, holding tight onto his shoulders. She hadn’t realized that she had started to cry back over by the mirror, her face wet with streaks of tears. She was enjoying how he ravaged her, grinded against her, but emotionally she was aching. 

Jaked sat her up on the table and pressed himself against her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Sherry tried to pull away but Jake put one hand behind her head and held her there as he reached one hand down between her legs. He teased her clit with his fingers as he rubbed it slowly. Sherry moaned against him and her legs shivered. She had never been touched like that, so gently but determined. Jake pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut, as if he was suffering a terrible migraine. “Jake!” Sherry yelled. 

“I’m...sorry” Jake seethed through gritted teeth, “I...can’t hold back…” He shoved his lips against hers again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. Sherry tried to pull away but when she couldn't she bit her teeth down instead and Jake’s whole head yanked back as he yelled. He beared a small smile on her face and murmured “that’s my girl” before descending upon her neck. He nipped at her flesh and pushed himself in between her legs again, his sweatpants around down around his knees. Sherry felt his cock pressed against her and knew what was to come. Jake rubbed his fingers between her wet lips and relaxed knowing she would at least not feel too much pain since her body was prepared to accept him. He gripped the base of his cock and steadied at her entrance, muttering another “I’m sorry” before pushing inside of her. Sherry cried out as her body tensed and her pussy tightened around him. He had slid easier into her today, most likely because of yesterday. He was fully inside her in no time. 

Jake pulled her hips closer to him and began to thrust into her. His rhythm slow and steady. Sherry’s breathing staggered. “Hold...onto me…” Jake mumbled. 

Without hesitation Sherry listened to him. Her arms held onto Jake so tight she thought she would pop him. His pace quickened as she secured herself against him, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. Sherry cried out, a mix of pleasure and pain, as he forced his way through her. “Ah...Jake that hurts!” 

Jake cursed himself, but continued on. He couldn’t stop now or Ada will see and then Sherry would really be in a lot of pain. Instead he reached one hand between her legs again and played with the clit. His lips pressed against her firmly hoping to distract her from the pain. He had hoped it wouldn’t hurt but then again she had bruises on her thighs from yesterday that weren’t gone, and now he was smacking into them full force. Sherry moaned against his lips and Jake relaxed a little, she was feeling some sort of pleasure at least. 

Ada watched the show with complete satisfaction. Sherry’s cries and her declaration of pain was exactly what she wanted. She pulled out her phone and tapped away at the screen. Simmon’s was once again turned away from the window and wished they could mute the microphone into the room. He was not the kind of man who liked to watch these things. 

As Sherry held onto Jake, he brought his other hand up to grab her breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers. Sherry purred unintentionally and Jake smiled with his lips still against her. At least this wasn’t all bad, but he still had to keep pushing himself harder against her or there would be consequences. Sherry’s legs buckled and Jake knew what was coming. She bit down on his lips and squeezed her eyes shut as her whole body shook and pushed against him. Like clockwork Jake’s body responded with a shudder as both of them orgasmed together. Sherry pulled her face back gasping for air, loud moans escaping her lips. Jake gripped the table and heaved so hard he became dizzy, but held himself against her so that Sherry would not fall. 

Sherry pulled her legs back and sat up on the examination table, her knees touching in front of her. Jake’s breathing steadied and he looked up at her, expecting to see the look of pain and betrayal. Instead he was shocked to see Sherry blushing and looking at him with wide eyes, a sort of innocence about her. She didn’t look angry, upset or in pain. In fact she looked like she was about to say she was in love with him, but just kept trying to catch her breath instead. Jake leaned forward and kissed her again and Sherry kissed back. 

The door opened and once again the two were ripped away from each other, but this time Jake didn’t collapse when the guards took him. He was thoroughly surprised as he knew the dose was higher, but instead he stayed fully awake and watched as the guards threw Sherry down the hall towards her room. He could see the marks they made in her arms as they squeezed and pulled at her, and that really pissed Jake off. He would make them pay just like the guard from yesterday. 

That was a promise.


	4. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back. This story will be around 8-14 chapters depending on how fast I can type out the scenes and situations. I try to upload at least once a week if not more. That being said, the nature of the story expands over 6 months. We will have time skips and possible flashbacks to tie in story moments, please bear with me as I try to make it as realistic as possible.

It had been a little over two weeks since Jake last saw Sherry. They had been torn apart and thrown into their rooms without a word, no explanation, nothing. Ada had come around to bring Jake food with some guards and discuss his “performance,” and once came as another woman entered his room to draw his blood. The way Ada stood against the door smiling at him told him everything he needed to know, she was in love with the control she had over him. 

But this time she was in his room alone, leaning against the door with her arms locked tight over her chest. Jake sat on the edge of the bed, hunched slightly over his knees. He glared at her waiting for her to do something, but the longer he stared the more she smiled. She was enjoying how he couldn’t do anything against her, she had reminded him multiple times about how he was the one thing protecting Sherry. 

The seconds that went by felt like minutes, and Jake was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Why was she here? Why hadn’t he seen Sherry? Of course he asked her before, but Ada never answered. She would just chuckle or shrug her shoulders, which annoyed him. 

Ada cleared her throat and Jake’s gaze shot back to hers, he hadn’t realized he was lost in thought and not paying attention to her anymore. “How have you been feeling Mr. Muller?” Ada smiled. 

Jake narrowed his gaze and huffed at her words, she loved playing her little mind games. 

Ada chuckled and shifted on her feet, “oh come on Jake we're all friends here.” 

“We are not friends” Jake snapped. 

Ada rolled her eyes and pushed off the door, stepping closer to Jake. “You still haven’t learned Jake. I’m on your side, I am your friend.” 

“I’m pretty sure friends don’t force friends to do the things you’ve forced me to do. Forced Sherry to do.” 

Ada shrugged, “you’re probably right. But I have good news.” 

Jake shook his head and stared at the floor, good news for Ada wasn’t good news for him. Ada was directly in front of him now, the front of her feet almost touching his. His body tensed, unsure of where she was going with this. 

“You’re moving,” Ada said and Jake knew she was smiling. He didn’t have to see her face to know she was amused. When he didn’t answer Ada wrapped one finger around his chin and pulled his face up towards hers. “It’s rude to ignore someone talking to you.” Ada wasn’t smiling now, in fact this was probably the most annoyed Jake had ever seen her. Jake’s lip twitched as he held her gaze and Ada’s expression relaxed, “good boy.” She pulled her hand back to her side and sighed, “I really thought you would be happy about this.” 

Ada shuffled back towards the doors and Jake took the bait, he shot his hand up and yelled “wait” as if he was begging her not to go. Ada stopped and laughed “okay fine! I’ll tell you,” she teased. Jake never understood the way Ada behaved, but he knew when she got what she wanted she was happier than a kid on christmas. “You and Sherry are going to be placed in a holding room together! Long Term!” Ada hummed with delight. 

Jake’s chest tightened and his hands clenched into fists. A room together? What was Ada playing at? Was she planning on drugging him 24/7? Was he going to be forcing himself on Sherry day and night? 

“Oh calm down big boy!” Ada rolled her eyes and faced him again, Jake hated how sometimes Ada was in his head. She knew exactly what he was thinking and it made him feel disgusting. No one should know how he works, there was only one person he wanted to understand how he ticked. “I requested a room you both will stay in, all I ask is that you cooperate with all my tests and just do one small favor for me.” 

“And what the fuck is that?” 

“Ah but it is exactly that Jake! Our little experiment hasn’t yielded the results I want, and...I have decided to try a different approach.” Ada said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. 

“Yielded results? You only put us in a room together twice.” Jake laughed. 

Ada smirked and stared at Jake fiercely, “if that’s really how you feel then I won’t put you two in a shared room but plan our next trial and really give you no control.” 

Jake’s jaw clenched and once again Ada knew she had him. In her head they had a partnership, an understanding. In his head he imagined chaining her to a wall and giving Sherry any weapon she wished to inflict pain on Ada. He hated her, despised her, but more than that he yearned to avenge Sherry. 

“Oh, I like that look,” Ada mocked. She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed, “I hate to cut our time short but I have a meeting with a man who has been studying your precious Sherry and he is not happy with me. You get what I’m saying right?” Ada grabbed the handle and jerked the door open, “I’ll I ask is that you perform each night you’re alone with Sherry, and don’t worry our fun with drugs isn’t over yet but if you manage to give me what I want I won’t have to work harder for the both of you.” And with that Ada glided out the door and slammed it shut behind it. 

Jake stared at the door in disbelief. Ada really just asked him to share a room with Sherry and have sex with her every night, almost like it was a business transaction. She really was fucking crazy. His whole body shook with rage, over what was to come and how he was helpless to stop it. They kept them separated for two weeks and Jake couldn’t even put a scratch on the door when he tried to get out. He had demanded to talk to Sherry, cursed and yelled at the camera in his room, and threatened every person that came in to drop off food or new clothes. Nothing came of it, he was always ignored. Now he was going to be thrown in a room with her and he was expected to take advantage of her on his own. He already felt like crap when he did things to her without his control, though a part of him wanted to be intimate, but now he had to go against her on his own. 

He did everything Ada asked over the last two weeks. She wanted blood and he gave it, she knocked him out and ran tests and he complied, but now this? Now he was asking him to give up his free will and hurt someone he cared deeply for. Someone he might love, but he was not going to admit that anytime soon. 

Jake sat back on the bed in his thoughts, but not for long. Because two guards came in, heavily armed and ready to fight if he resisted. But Jake didn’t. He couldn’t risk whatever Ada would do to Sherry if he did. She had threatened to remove many of Sherry’s body parts over the last few weeks. It broke him in many ways. 

No Jake didn’t struggle. He went out the door with the guards willingly. He stood up straight and marched down the hall with his gaze hardened. The hallways they descended were new, and through his rage Jake made sure to memorize his surroundings. It might come in handy later. 

“Ada!” Simmons shouted as he darted down the hall behind her. He was furious, absolutely furious with her. His blood was boiling and he thought if he didn’t need and love her like he did he would strangle her right now. 

Ada. however, did not love Simmons one bit but she did need him. She knew this was coming, after all she authorized the moving of Jake and Sherry without telling him at all. Simmons had been playing with Sherry through a series of tests over the last few weeks and it gave Ada time to move things behind the scenes without alerting him to her plan. Now she was moving his pet and he was not happy about it. 

“Ada!” Simmons called again, and this time she stopped in her tracks. He caught up to her side and she could hear that he was breathing heavily now. It was either his anger or the fact that he was running after her, either way she smiled at the thought of making him sweat. 

“Yes?” She said with a hint of innocence. Ada smiled up at him and Simmons tensed, it took a lot not to melt over her when he was mad. 

“You put them in a room together?” Simmons snapped. 

“That would imply they are already in a room together. So no I haven’t. I am putting them in a room together now, after I visit your little friend.” 

“And who gave you the authority to do so?” Simmons seathed through gritted teeth. 

Ada stopped walking now and Simmons halted right next to her. She looked at him, her eyes filled with fire. “I’m sorry, but since when have I needed your permission?” 

“You have always needed it.” 

Ada scoffed, “Simmons dear, you seem to forget that this is my project. My work. I do the tests, I analyze the data. Without me you would have never known their genes were compatible in the first place, that this could be successful.”

“And so far it hasn’t,” Simmons hissed. “I saw the lab report yesterday Ada, she isn’t pregnant. You subjected them to two sessions of absolute nothing.” 

“Not nothing. We learned that we can control Jake. He hasn’t struggled, he’s followed our every demand since we started. And his body reacts well to C65, it causes him to become aggressive like we had hoped.” 

“Sexually aggressive! I don’t see how that helps us spread our viruses throughout the world.” Simmons hollered. 

“Sexually aggressive around her, Simmons. We should see what happens when he is surrounded by hostiles.” Ada started to walk down the hall again and Simmons followed behind her, rubbing his fingers hard against his temples. 

“I saw you extracted semen from him. I saw the eggs didn’t take to it. I saw that was a complete failure as well. Why even bother putting them in the room together?” 

“Simmons, how powerful is the mind?” Ada asked. 

“Extremely.” he replied. 

“Exactly. Sometimes our guard is up and our brain changes our body's mechanisms. When we are stressed, hormones are released to protect against it, but sometimes they also harm us. Our adrenaline peaks when we're in trouble, but it runs out quickly. Sherry’s body is in protection mode, it’s not worrying about her normal functions. But expose her to Jake long enough and the body’s guard will go down, and she will submit to him.” 

“Are you saying that if she is around him long enough, her body will relax and which will allow her to get pregnant?” Simmons asked. 

“I believe so. It’s just a theory.” 

“Then what about the eggs, what’s the theory on that failure?” Simmons jabbed. 

“I’m working on that, honestly that’s harder to explain. But then again I do not have the proper equipment to fertilize eggs down here.” Ada hissed. 

Simmons stiffened as the both of them approached Sherry’s room. Ada stopped at the door and turned to face him, her gaze gentle. “Just trust me, please. You promised me time, so let me use it.” 

Simmons narrowed his gaze, “you have two months Ada.” He turned on his heels and headed back down the direction they came, trying hard to hold his composure. He needed to put his foot down, or at least appear like he was.

“Fuck.” Sherry seathed through gasps, her body riddled with sweat. She pushed her body off of the floor and then lowered it back down at a steady pace, her arms wiggling beneath her. Push ups were hard, especially if you did 200 each day, but she had to keep her body strong. She did this everyday since she last saw Jake, working out until her body couldn’t move. She was determined to get stronger, to be able to handle him. Each day they kept her away from him, Sherry feared the worst. But she wouldn’t break, she would not let him feel guilty. She would hold her own against him, and when the time came she would beat Ada to a pulp for what she had done to them. 

She sat up on her knees and clenched her fists, trying to steady her breathing. About a week ago Ada had brought her a pair of sweatpants, a bra, actual underwear and a shirt. A “peace offering” is what she called it, but somehow Sherry doubted that. She picked up the bottom of her shirt and used it to wipe her forehead. She could hear people talking outside of her door, voices she knew all too well. She had been visited by Ada twice since she last saw Jake, and countless times by Simmons. 

He creeped her out, far more than she would like to admit. Whenever he had her strapped to an examination table he would twitch his fingers and look over her like a hungry lion. He asked her questions, tested her reflexes, strengths, and beyond. He examined her body in places that made her shiver at the thought, and she swore that she would place a cut on his body in every place he touched her. The two of them coming to her door had her a little perplexed, she never saw them together unless she was being escorted to another room. 

But when the door opened and only Ada walked in, shutting the door quickly behind her, Sherry relaxed a little. She hated the sight of this woman, but both of them in here would mean double trouble for her. Ada scowled at the sight of her and Sherry smiled on the inside, she loved making Ada mad. 

“I thought I told you not to exhaust yourself. Your body is important to me.” Ada said. 

“Gee well I think it’s pretty important to me too.” Sherry remarked as she rose to her feet. She held her ground steady and continued to use her shirt to wipe sweat from her body. 

“Disgusting.” Ada muttered, shuffling across the room to face Sherry. “You know bargaining for actual clothes wasn’t easy. We don’t exactly live near a mall.” 

“Do you guys not have a washing machine?” Sherry shot back. 

“Not for you.” Ada smirked. Sherry rolled her eyes and moved over to the cot, her eyes still on Ada as she sat down. Ada was watching her too and it pleased Sherry to see how much she annoyed the woman. From the moment Sherry woke up in this damn place Ada made it known she was not fond on her. Even though she experimented on her, she didn’t care to keep her alive or safe. Sherry didn’t understand why until one day when Simmons was working on her, she was barely conscious but he was chatting away. Talking about how she and Jake were evolution, the breakthrough they had waited for, and how Sherry had nearly broken Ada’s arm when she woke up here the first time. Sherry didn’t remember it, but it made her smile to think about the possibility. 

Ada cleared her throat and snapped Sherry back to the current moment, she hadn’t realized that Ada was speaking to her. “Anyway,” Ada seathed, “you and Jake will be moved to a room that you will stay in together.” 

Sherry’s eyes widened at her words and stood up from the bed “what?” 

“Yes, think of it as a gift.” Ada smirked.

“Your gifts are the kind that come with stipulations.”   
“Don’t worry about those, I’ve already informed Jake of what we want. All you have to do is follow along.” Ada smiled. 

“Jesus Ada we are not some kind of fucking pets!” Sherry lashed out. She had had it with Ada for a long time, but this was the icing on the cake. Sherry was so ahead of the program that she already saw something like this coming, the possibility of her and Jake co-oping a room if they couldn’t produce an offspring. She could see through Ada like a storefront window. “Sooner or later this is all going to blow up in your face and you are going to suffer!” 

Ada’s mouth twitched, she wished she had brought something with her to use to properly hit Sherry for talking to her like that. But then again she liked this, seeing Sherry unravel. Usually she tried to hold herself together, but sometimes she got her to lose her composure and it was satisfying. If she wasn’t vital to their operation she would have disposed of her weeks ago, slowly. A body part a day? A piece of flesh each hour? Fed to the dogs on video so she could remember it forever? Only dreams but maybe if they got what they needed in a few years it could be a reality. 

“You know I’ve been very lenient to Jake.” Ada said, bringing her hand up to her face to examine her nails. “And originally he was following my orders to make sure nothing happened to you. But maybe now I have to start ripping some hairs off of his head and see if that helps keep your tone in check.” 

Sherry swallowed hard at Ada’s words, a dull ache creeping out of her chest. She had been working on trying to figure a way out of this place and recently she had seen some possible exit strategies, but she never dared to try and break through at the thought that they might hurt Jake. Now Ada was blatantly threatening him and that made Sherry’s blood boil. She would strangle this woman till she couldn’t see a hint of life in her if she didn’t have to worry for him. Sherry bowed her head and turned her gaze to the floor. Ada chuckled and muttered a “good girl” before heading to the door. She turned back and reminded Sherry not to struggle when she was fetched by the guards or there would be consequences. She expected Sherry to make a snide remark in response but she didn’t. She just stood there like a statue. 

And then the door shut and she was once again alone. 

Jake waited in what would be his and Sherry’s shared room for what felt like hours. He had paced it multiple times and his legs were starting to ache. The room itself was very similar to what they had been kept in the last few weeks, except for some furniture changes. There was a single locker in the corner of the room with a few extra shirts and pants in it, preparation for the both of them being in here. Jake knelt down and opened some metal drawers at the bottom, pulling out various undergarments including a white sports bra. He imagined Sherry wearing it and quickly shoved it back in the drawer. 

“Control yourself.” He muttered, rising up to his feet. He had no idea when Sherry would get here and it would be wise not to excite himself now. He shut the locker and looked around again, there were two cots on opposite ends of the room. He had noticed it when he first came in and it made him frown, they wanted them close so why separate their sleeping arrangements? The cots themselves were a little wider than the one he had been sleeping on, but not wide enough to fit two people. But maybe Jake wasn’t using his imagination enough. 

Under each cot was a pillow and a blanket, freshly cleaned and folded. There was a security camera in the corner of the room like in their other rooms, typical really. Like Ada would let them be alone, she had to ensure Jake was following her orders. He sat on the cot to the far left of the room and looked it over, noting dark brown stains in various sections. It was used, and looks like someone had bled on it. He looked at the other cot which was far more dirty than his and decided this would be his instead. He could at least provide Sherry with a cleaner space to sleep if nothing else. 

The lights flickered but Jake was unphased. They did that a lot here. He switched to the other cot and laid down, his arms stretched behind his head. He thought back to when he first met Sherry, trying to remember if he was a decent human being during their first encounter. It wasn’t like Jake to care about how others saw him, but as time was passing in this hell hole he was starting to realize more and more just what kind of hold Sherry had on him. Ladies weren’t hard to find wherever he went, he had his share of fun over the years, but being with Sherry was different. Even under the influence Jake felt connected to her. When they got out of here he wasn’t sure what would happen. 

Would he be a coward and leave? Well, even though they were trapped here they still had a deal. If the world hasn’t gone to shit he still owed the U.S. government a pint of blood and they owed him 50 million dollars. That’s all this was originally, a business deal. But what can you compare it to now? So much has happened since they first met. Jake kept his distance because he never wanted to be attached, tied down to something or someone real that would keep him from doing what he needed to do. Sure he had joked about being a dad, but did he really want that? After all his father was a joke and left, he has no idea how to be a true father to someone when he never had one himself. Would Sherry want that? A family with him? Sure he has lots to offer in the good looks department, and his bank account is pretty stacked thanks to his track record and high asking price. But could he settle down and be a white picket fence husband? 

“Jesus Jake, get a hold of yourself” he sighed. This was a lot to process in one moment. He had no idea what Sherry wanted, for all he knew she was as cold hearted and messed up as him. But thanks to her physical appearance she could pass for America’s sweetheart. I mean think about it. She let him ravage her without a care, sure she cried and begged when it hurt, but she let him do it. How deep were her feelings for him? Or how many men had she been with to be so okay with it? 

Jake shook his head and cursed himself for that thought. He had no right to judge her so. God damnit what was taking so long? He hated being trapped in his thoughts like this. Jake shut his eyes and tried to ease his tension, but it didn’t work. His mind kept trying to circle back to Sherry and what they would do after this was all done. Why was he stuck in here for so long? Where the hell was Sherry!

The door to the room opened and two guards came through. They faced Jake with their guns held close to their chest and Jake groaned “if you’re looking to get more tests from me tell Ada I’m closed until I get to see Sherry.” 

The guards looked at each other and then outside the door as Sherry walked in, her gaze immediately falling on Jakes. “Looking for someone?” She said with a playful smile. 

“Shit.” Jake muttered as he jumped to his feet. He must have looked like an absolute mess. Normally he didn’t care, but for some reason right now he felt extremely conscious of himself. Sherry, however, looked great. Clean like she had just showered, with a white tucked in shirt and sweatpants pulled up around her waist. How could someone make workout clothes look so good? 

“I’m sorry?” She asked, taken back by his behavior. Was he not expecting her? But she just heard him say he wanted to see her? The guards left the room and slammed the door shut behind them. They were alone now, and the thought sent a shiver down Sherry’s spine. She had been alone with him before, but recently these situations led to something else and that made her blush. 

Jake shook his head “no not...ugh...not like ‘shit your here’ more like uh? Shit I don’t know.” 

“Wow...you really say shit a lot huh?” Sherry chuckled. Jake relaxed at her laugh and crossed over towards her, his head tilted down towards her. 

“Not as much as the other words I say” he said. This was totally different to how he was before she came. He felt soft around her, like a puppy. 

Sherry blushed more when Jake stood in front of her. He was so close it was hard not to reach out and touch him. She was glad Ada had demanded she shower and change before coming here, something about not wanting the smell of musk and sweat to fill the halls? Whatever the reason she was thankful, because she would hate for Jake to see her like that. 

“Are you going to say something or just stare?” Jake mused. 

Sherry bit her lip and turned her face from him, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. He saw them, and he liked them, but he would tease her about it later. Instead Jake wrapped one finger around Sherry’s chin and brought her gaze back to him, “are you okay?” he asked.

She nodded, still looking up at him. “Did they hurt you?” He hissed and Sherry shook her head, but then shrugged her shoulders. Jake narrowed his gaze and waited for her to explain, but Sherry just stayed quiet. “Show me your leg.” 

“What?” Sherry asked. 

“From that day...the first day...when you were shot.” 

Sherry cocked her head to the side trying to remember what he was talking about. Then it hit her, when the bullet grazed her leg. Jake had seen her the day after but he was not himself, he probably never even remembered to look for the injury. “It...healed already.” 

Jake laughed a little and nodded his head, “right, supergirl abilities.” 

“Hardly! Well...I mean yes it healed quickly, but it was a graze. I was never shot.” Sherry stated. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jake said, his tone more harsh. “I don’t care if it was a fucking papercut, you understand?” 

Sherry blushed again, she felt so betrayed by her body. Every move Jake made, every sound he created sent her body through frenzies. “Jake...what am I to you?” 

“What do you mean?” Jake asked. His face hardened at the question, he was just pondering it himself and was afraid he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

“I...circumstances aren’t really in our favor. People don’t go through things like this. You’ve saved my life three times and-”

“And you’ve also saved mine?” He interrupted. 

“Yes but...I admit we have gone through more than others. And back when we were in my room a few weeks ago, you said things. Like us being alone in a hotel after this is all over, about wanting to protect only me. You said we have a connection. I’ve had time to think about it and I’m trying to determine if what you said...if our kiss...was just heat of the moment or real.” 

Jake’s chest tightened, he had forgotten he had said all of that. He was sitting here, wondering how he felt about her only to realize he already knew. He already said it. It was time to man up and be honest with himself and her. 

“I meant every word.” Jake whispered. Sherry’s eyes glistened and Jake swore she was about to start crying but she held herself together and smiled. 

“Good. Because...If I was going to tell you I meant what I said and I wanted to be with you I wasn’t going to say it first” Sherry let out a laugh and brought one hand up to wipe her eyes. This time should have been used to devise a plan, but the moment Sherry saw Jake she felt changed. She hadn’t seen him for two weeks and she had worried about him a lot, and the future wasn’t promised. She needed to seize whatever time they had together. 

Jake scowled and poked her side, making Sherry shriek with laughter. “Why does the guy always have to take the initiative huh?” 

“I would hardly call that initiative!” Sherry joked, “after all I had to ask you for an answer!” 

“Well you didn’t ask for this,” Jake whispered as he circled his arms around Sherry’s waist, pulling her close to his body. He crushed his lips against hers and felt her relax into him. She returned his kiss and brought her arms up around his neck. She felt like home even in a cold, disgusting place like this. 

And Jake was going to protect his home no matter what.


	5. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story contains graphic adult content. It visits themes of violence and intensity that some may find offensive. Please do not read this if that’s the case.

Chapter 6: Take Control

Things happened so fast. 

One moment Jake and Sherry were talking, the next Jake was on his back with Sherry on top of him. He wasn’t sure how they got here, but the way Sherry purred against his lips sent his mind in spirals. He reached his hands under her shirt and stretched them over her skin. His fingertips burned her skin as he touched her and made her shiver. 

Jake lost himself in her and she in him. It was like they were alone in the world, with nothing to worry about. But there was danger surrounding them, and as Sherry pulled at Jake’s shirt trying to push forward Jake’s mind started to pull back. He recalled his conversation with Ada, and realized he was playing right into what she wanted. She was probably watching right now with glee. 

Jake grabbed Sherry’s hands with his and pushed her up, breaking their kiss. Sherry gasped and sat up right on his waist, looking at him with confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

“I...can't,” Jake muttered. He felt shameful, he wanted to be with her in many ways but not if he was playing into the hands of someone else. He felt like he was betraying Sherry. 

Sherry pulled her hands away from him and shifted her weight. She looked...disappointed. Something that perplexed Jake. He wasn’t used to disappointing women in bed. She moved to get off of him but he grabbed her waist and held her still, not wanting her to leave him. She looked at him and pursed her lips, almost as if she was saying “what the hell” without words. 

“Ada...Ada said she wanted this to happen. Us to be like this.” Jake sighed. He took his hands off her waist and shoved them against his eyes, groaning in frustration. “Jesus Sherry I want you so bad but not like this. Not to satisfy them.” 

As he spoke Jake remembered all the threats Ada made and regretted stopping at all. He was going to have to deliver something or else Ada would dissect Sherry and he knew he couldn’t stop her. Not when he had no way to defend himself, no way to reach her if she took Sherry. He should’ve just shut up and channeled his inner mercenary to follow through but he couldn’t. 

Sherry’s expression softened and she reached for his hands, pulling them back towards her. Jake relaxed at the touch of her soft, warm hands. He looked at her for only a moment as Sherry’s face moved down to his, her lips brushing against his again. Jake was shocked, but returned the kiss, trying to wrap his head around what Sherry was thinking. Her body pressed firmly against his and Jake’s hips instinctively pushed against her. Sherry could feel him getting hard against her and she smiled as she kissed him more, happy that she had this power over him. He was such a hardened, selfish man when she met him. But somehow they got each other, and she could see past the show he put on. 

Jake pulled back again and looked at Sherry, “are you sure this is okay?” 

Sherry paused and nodded, placing one hand on Jake’s chest to sturdy herself on top of him. “We...both know if we don’t do what they want they’ll force us instead. I want to do this on my terms. I’ve seen you lose control, so this time…” Sherry smiled as she sat up, pulling her shirt completely off and tossing it to the side. “I want you to keep yourself in control. Keep your hands to yourself and do as I say Muller.” 

Jake was taken back, this side of Sherry was not only sexy but fiesty. She was such an innocent goody-two-shoes that he never expected her to behave like this. Now that she was he was losing himself even more in her, his body responded with more arousal and Sherry could feel it. She brushed one hand over the bump in his sweatpants and teased him, he sucked in a deep breath and tensed at her touch. 

“But this is exactly what they want” Jake huffed. 

“Maybe if we give in they’ll loosen up. If we fight back they will definitely tighten their hold on us. Look at this, we’re together. We have clothes and I even got to shower today. We do as they ask and we might get more info on how to get out of here.” Sherry said. 

“So this is just all part of the plan?” Jake asked. 

Sherry stopped and stared at him with warm eyes, shaking her head. “No. I know how I feel about you Jake.” She brought her hands in front of her and rubbed them together, she looked nervous which was a change from the attitude she was just displaying. “I’ve only been with one other man before...it was far from enjoyable. With you I feel good, even when...it hurts.” 

Again Jake felt that pain in his chest. From the thought of hurting her but also from the fact that he was the second man she had been with and he judged her only a few hours ago for being with multiple men, though he hadn’t said it to her. That he was grateful for. He was still unsure if this was a good idea, but she was irresistible right now. He looked over her body and was grateful to be alive to see it. He wasn’t a religious man but he would be thanking some god somewhere later for this moment. Sherry still had her sweatpants on but her chest was barely covered with her sports bra, her nipples poking through the fabric. It was the same bra Jake found in the locker, which only made him debate on ripping this one apart since there was an extra. But Sherry had challenged him, and he wasn’t a quitter. He raised his hands up by his head and flashed her a smile, signaling that he was ready to stand his ground. 

Sherry bit her lip and Jake swore to the heavens that wasn’t fair. That shouldn’t have lit such a fire in him like it did. She hooked her fingers under her bra and raised it over her head, exposing her breasts. Jake tensed, resisting the urge to reach up and play with them. He looked over her shoulder at the camera behind him and groaned, just like back at the examination room Jake was protective over Sherry. He wanted no one to see her like this. Sherry cleared her throat and brought his attention back to her, her lips pulled into a pout. 

“Something wrong supergirl?” He teased. 

“If you’re not interested I’ll just put my clothes back on and-”

“No,” Jake asserted. He pushed his hips up against her and watched as Sherry moaned and pressed her hands against his abdomen. She pressed herself against him in response and grinded softly against his body. Jake’s hands clenched as he tried not to touch her. He desperately wanted to grab her and throw her down on the cot, but he kept in control. 

Sherry reached her hands up at the top of the cot and hovered her chest over his face. Her breasts were inches from his face and that made Jake squirm. Sherry smiled, she liked seeing him like this. “You seem to be struggling there Muller,” she teased. 

“I’m more worried about you.” He smiled, pressing his lips together to blow a cool stream of air against her nipple. Sherry clutched the cot and Jake watched as her nipples hardened, she said he couldn’t touch but his hands aren’t the only thing capable of making her excited. Did controlling himself really only stretch to his hands? Maybe he could get away with a little more. He reached his head up and circled her left nipple with his tongue, Sherry moaned softly. 

He smiled and pulled his face back. Sherry shot a look at him and asked why he stopped, but he only shrugged and reminded her that he was to “do as she says.” 

Sherry blushed, she had become so brave because she wanted to see what it was like to have Jake Muller begging for her. Now that he was teasing her, she wasn’t sure if she could make demands on him. She was embarrassed. Jake looked at her blushing face and felt pity for her. He reached up and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking on them gently. He remembered how Sherry said he was only the second man she’s been with, and that maybe she needed a little bit of coaxing to be the dominator. 

Sherry took a deep breath and moaned again, a sound Jake found all too enticing. He broke away from her breast and licked at her nipple again, flicking his tongue against it. He looked up at her as he continued his assault. Sherry bit her lip and looked away from his eyes, muttering words to herself. Jake stopped licking and asked her to speak louder. 

“Don’t...don’t stop sucking…” Sherry replied a little louder. Jake’s cocked hardened again at the sound of her voice, so delicate and innocent. He did as she commanded and trapped her nipple between his lips again, pulling at it. She shifted her weight to her hips and pressed harder against him. He lightly pressed her teeth around her nipple and nipped, drawing a whimper from Sherry. He looked up at her as she bit her lip, she was enjoying it. 

“My turn…” Sherry stated, dragging her hands down to the waist of Jake’s pants. She pulled back on the fabric and scooted herself down over his legs, and Jake braced for what was to come. Sherry surprised herself, after all she had never done this before. Her first time was so quick and lacked any form of foreplay that she was practically still a virgin when it came to pleasing a man. But somehow this came naturally to her. Jake’s cock sprung out from the top of his pants, it was the first time Sherry had seen it so up close. She was surprised she had been able to handle it up until now. 

She grasped the base of his cocked and wrapped her lips around the head, lowering her mouth onto it. She bobbed her head in a slow rhythm up and down the length of the shaft, her tongue running along the sides. Jake sucked in deeply and mumbled a curse to himself, he wasn’t expecting this at all. His hand twitched, wanting to grasp the back of her head, was that against the rules? Just exactly was he allowed to touch and not touch? He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked over Sherry. She was intoxicating, and right now she was all his. That excited him more than anything. 

He watched as Sherry quicked her pace and noted how she arched her back over him. She was inexperienced, but she tried. He yearned for her to look up at him with those blue eyes, but she kept her eyes shut. He looked up at the camera in the corner of the room and gritted his teeth, her back was towards it but Jake wanted nothing of her to be seen. He reached for the blanket folded under the cot with one hand and threw it partially over her, Sherry stopped to look up at him, his cock firmly held in her hand. 

“Sorry. I just don’t like to kiss and tell.” Jake joked. 

Sherry gave him a slight smile, and Jake’s heart skipped a beat. She was so naturally beautiful, most of the girls he was with had faces full of makeup but not her. Her face was pale but her cheeks had a natural rosy tint to them, and her lips a shade of pink. She blushed at the site of him staring at her and turned her gaze away. 

“Why are you embarrassed?” He asked.

“I-im not…” Sherry murmured. “It’s just...guys usually look at me like I’m a child or some kind of...piece of meat to experiment on...but you look at me like I’m a woman.” 

Jake’s chest ached again, especially when she said “experiment.” Sherry was the only person in this world right now that could relate to him. Both had daddy issues and both were held captive and used as sources of “product.” Jake didn’t believe in soulmates but he knew they were definitely made for each other. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up around her shoulders and then reached on hand for her chin. He tipped her head upwards and leaned down to kiss her, his tongue pushing past her lips to glide across hers. Sherry moaned as she pushed her tongue back against his. 

They fought each other for a few moments, their bodies staying completely still but their tongues ravaging each others. Jake ran one hand over Sherry’s shoulder, and Sherry brushed her fingers of the length of Jake’s cock. She could feel it pulsating and knew he needed relief. She broke away from their kiss gasping, her gaze holding his. “Take me Jake Muller..” She demanded. 

Jake gritted his teeth and smirk, that was all he needed to hear. In one switch motion he pulled Sherry against him with one arm and flipped her onto her back. He pulled the blanket over his back and crushed his lips against hers, using one hand to push Sherry’s pants down to her ankles. Sherry rubbed her ankles together and helped to kick them off completely, trying to keep up with Jake’s pace. He was rough but gentle at the same time and Sherry had no idea what he was. The way his touch burned her skin, his laugh melted her fears, his smile shook her core, it scared her. But it also healed her. 

He was panting now, even though he had not entered her yet. He must have been holding back and Sherry flashed a teasing smile. He scoffed and shook his head, she must think he was some weak man who couldn’t control himself because of how he was behaving. The truth was that this was the first time they would be together without him having influence, and it made him nervous. Sure it was his strength that allowed him to be so forceful with Sherry before, but the drugs removed all judgement. Everything she experienced was because he had no limitations, now he did and he wasn’t sure if he would satisfy her. 

He kicked her legs apart and pressed himself firmly against her. Grasping the base of his cock he teased her entrance with the tip. Sherry bit her lip and turned her face away from his, he pressed his lips against her neck in response and pulled on her skin. She gasped and brought one hand up to her mouth, lightly biting on her nail to stifle her moans. Jake licked the area of the skin he nipped and rubbed he cock faster against her, “tell me what you want.” 

“Jake!” Sherry yelled, “Come on that’s...that’s so embarrassing.” 

“You wanted this, remember?” He groaned. He was so tempted to just push forward, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted this sexy, innocent woman to demand for him again. 

Sherry shut her eyes and clenched her fist, her heart pounding so hard that Jake could feel it against his chest. “Fuck me Jake” she muttered. 

“I’m sorry?” He teased. Jake let go of his cock and pressed his thumb against Sherry’s clit, swirling in a circular motion. Sherry’s legs twitched and her eyes shot open. Her nerves were already on fire but that sent a sensation all over her body. “You have to speak louder,” he growled. 

“I...I said fuck me” Sherry stated. Jake kept his thumb against Sherry’s clit on one hand and grasped his cock with the other, guiding inside of her. Sherry bit down on her lip and moaned internally, it had been two weeks since they were intimate and Jake struggled to push on. She was tight, really tight, and he couldn’t explain it but even though he was only a few inches inside of her he felt like he could burst. His breathing was heavier, but so was her. He could hear her struggle to hold back his moans and he liked it. He liked the way her legs bent when he was inside of her, her body trying to meet his. He liked how she kept one hand pressed against her mouth and how the other squeezed the cot. All signs that she was enjoying this, and he liked that very much. 

He fully slipped inside her within moments and the two of them became one, moving against each other at the same, slow pace. Usually Jake was ferocious, just fixating and finishing himself and leaving before there was time for chit chat. But with Sherry he took his time, taking long slow strides and halting every now and then to feel her pulsating around him. He used two fingers now to tease her clit, swiping them back and force over it. Sherry tried so hard not to be loud but she couldn’t help it, he was ruining her in ways she wanted to be ruined.   
He brought his face down to her breast and trapped her nipple between his legs again. Sherry squeezed her eyes tightly shut and her toes curled at the feeling. Jake’s pace quickened now, it took so much not to finish inside of her right now. It felt like they had been going at this for 15 minutes when it really had only been five, and Jake needed this to last longer. He reached one hand towards Sherry’s cheek and forced her to face him, she opened her eyes and held his gaze even though she was too embarrassed to look at him. He grabbed the bottom of her thighs and lifted her slightly in the air, pounding against her harder now. She called out his name in shock, and he knew that he was done for. 

Now Jake’s eyes were shut as his breathing became staggered. He held his pace for as long as he could, he was building up but he wanted Sherry to finish too. She was the only woman he cared about like this, and he wanted her to see heaven. He moves his hands faster around her clit and when she started to tense he knew he had hit the spot. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and she continued to moan loudly with each thrust he made. He almost didn’t think he would make it, but when Sherry’s legs buckled and she yelled against him, he surrendered. He brought both arms up and wrapped them around her as he shook, and her legs squeezed around his sides. Sherry gasped when he pulled out of her and hovered over her body. He looked her over many times, taking it all in. She was covered in sweat and had a red bruise on the side of her neck, she watched him with anticipation, unsure of what he was doing. 

He bent down and kissed her again, it was gentle and short but it meant so much to Sherry. This was the first time they had both been fully able to give each other themselves without any outside factors, it meant a lot to them both. 

Jake sat on his knees, his breathing still above normal. Sherry pulled her up and reached for a blanket to cover herself. Jake held onto it and shook his head, but Sherry reached for it again trying firmly to yank it from her. 

“I want to look at you,” he growled. 

“Why?” Sherry asked. It was over, he had seen all of her the whole time they were having sex. Why must he keep looking at her?

“Because you’re mine. And I look at what’s mine” 

Sherry’s heart thumped loudly at his words, she was his? Was this a declaration? Were they together or were they forced to be together?

Jake sighed and tilted his head downwards, “I sweat to fucking god whenever we get out of here I’m going to officially make it so.” 

“I don’t understand Jake..” Sherry mumbled. 

“You’re agency hiring?” Jake asked. He wasn’t making much sense, and Sherry didn’t know what to say. She just nodded and kept her gaze on him. 

“Good. When we get out of here tell them you have a new partner.” He shifted on his side and once again saw the camera in the corner of the room. He realized that by not giving Sherry the blanket he left her exposed and he cursed himself. He got up from the cot and draped the blanket over Sherry’s shoulders. He sat behind her body and pulled her into his embrace, resting his face against the back of her head. “I’ll follow you wherever you go Sherry. I’m going to stay with you.” 

Jake wanted to sit like that forever but Sherry turned around to face him. She was on her knees now, staring at him with tear filled eyes. “You mean that?” 

“Every word. I don’t know what you did to me Sherry but you did it. The last two weeks I couldn’t see you were the most painful weeks I’ve ever experienced. I’m not a man of commitment unless a paycheck is attached, but something keeps telling me I need to commit to you.” 

Sherry held her breath as he spoke, it was all too much. A part of her still didn’t want to fall for Jake, but the problem was that her heart already had. His words were reassuring, and she needed to just trust him. She kissed him again and her tears fell onto his cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and returned the kiss, feeling nothing but complete warmth for the first time in his life. 

They were tired, and it wasn’t long before they both fell asleep. Jake had his arms wrapped tight around Sherry, her faze nuzzled close to his chest. They stayed like that for a few hours, until the door opened and two guards came in. Jake was the first to wake up, looking over his shoulder at them with frustration. “Can we not get any fucking sleep in this damn place.” 

“Not on my time, Mr. Muller.” Simmons said as he walked through the door, “You have something that belongs to me.” He uttered. 

Jake sighed and shifted his weight to pull his arm out from under Sherry, who was starting to wake up as well. She moaned a little and turned on her back, rubbing her eyes. Jake started to get up from the bed when Simmons put his hand up and halted him, “not you. I need her.” Simmons looked at the two guards and within seconds they surrounded them, grabbing Sherry by the arms and pulling her to her feet. She shouted for Jake and he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked. Simmons scowled at him and walked towards the door but Jake grabbed him by one arm and yanked him back. 

“Where the fuck are you taking her!” He shouted. 

Simmon’s pulled his arm away and stared at Jake with disgust. He was shorter in stature and definitely not as muscular as Jake, but he knew the man couldn’t harm him. After all he had his girl. “It would be wise not to overstep your boundaries.” 

“She doesn’t even have any fucking clothes on!” Jake yelled as he flung his arm in the direction of the guards. Sherry was fighting in their grasp, her whole back exposed and pressed against one of the guards. He held his arms firmly around her chest and Jake glimpsed at his face, recognizing him as the same bastard who shot Sherry. 

Jake gritted his teeth and tensed his body, “you know your guards should really wear masks.” 

Simmons scoffed and walked to the door, reaching back to grab the handle and stare Jake down. “You’ve been warned. I will not let your little slip up slide.” He slammed the door shut behind him and Jake smashed his fists into it repeatedly. Jake could hear Sherry’s screams grow distant. His eyes burned with tears, but he did not cry. He was overcome with anger and frustration, but the adrenaline coursing through his body blinded him to the situation. He continued to bang on the metal door, screaming and cursing anyone who could hear. Eventually his body grew tired and he slumped to the floor, smashing his fist against the door once last time. His mind flashed back to Sherry being held by that guard, how his hands touched her and forced her against him. He was furious. 

He stayed on the floor for a long time, unable to move. He had hoped that Ada would come through the door so he could demand her to bring Sherry back, even though he knew that wouldn’t work. He also wished the guard would come back so he could beat him to a pulp, but that also wouldn’t work. He was useless, and that killed him more than anything. 

He stood up and looked around the room, the fact that Sherry was gone still shocked him. Everything here worked in their favor. He never knew when they were going to strike. He grabbed the sweatpants he wore before and yanked them back on, what else was he to do? He couldn’t leave. All he could do was wait. 

But it wasn’t more than 5 hours before Sherry was returned to him. Dressed in a gown like when the first time they met in the examination room, a small second of her hair behind her left ear partially shaved where a puncture mark was seen. A new guard carried her into the room this time and placed her on the cot closest to the door. Jake immediately jumped to his feet when the door opened and was by her in an instant. He didn’t care about the guard or the fact that the door had been left wide open, he just wanted to be near Sherry. 

She was awake, but out of it. Unable to focus her eyes on him, whatever they did it was brutal. She had bruises all over her arm, most likely from repeated blood work. But what shocked Jake most was the puncture mark behind her ear was still bleeding, even though she was supposed to be able to heal in seconds. Sherry coughed and turned on her side, vomiting next to the cot even though she hadn’t eaten in hours. Jake grabbed her arm and held her upright so she didn’t fall off and Sherry muttered apologies as she started to cry. Jake situated himself on the cot next to her and rubbed her back. She relaxed against him though her breathing was still heavy, she coughed a few more times and almost threw up again but there was nothing left in her. 

Once she calmed down Jake lifted her up into a sitting position and tore a portion of the gown at the bottom, bringing it up to wipe her mouth. She kept her gaze at the floor, too embarrassed to look at him. Jake remembered the extra clothes in the locker and quickly leapt to get them, coming back to her side within seconds. He unbuttoned the gown and helped to put her arms through the shirt, she was very weak and needed to eat soon though he wasn’t sure if she could stomach it. 

“I’m going to kill them.” He seethed. Sherry sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder. He rubbed her back and held her close to him, “what did they do?” 

Sherry shuddered at the question and Jake wondered if he should have asked it all. But Sherry answered, her voice cracking with each work. “Took blood...a lot of blood...used some...kind of needle...to puncture my head...it...it hurt so bad.” She started to cry again and Jake looked at the mark behind her ear again, noting that the bleeding stopped and it was finally repairing itself. 

“Sherry..did they say anything about your healing? About it slowing down?” Jake asked. 

Sherry took a deep breath and sighed, nodding against him. “Maybe a day after we last met Simmons injected the same virus you have into me. He’s been monitoring everyday to see if my body has destroyed it yet.” 

“And…?” 

“And...I don’t know. I only hear bits and pieces of it. Today he mentioned something about it being 50% destroyed. But last week I thought he said 75%.” Sherry pulled back and clutched her chest, looking up at Jake. “Simmons thinks that if I become pregnant, my body will adapt in specific ways with the virus. He also said there is a chance my body will try to destroy the child if it carries your virus, I think he theorized that because of how sometimes a woman’s body will destroy a child with a different blood type.” Sherry took some deep breaths, she was so tired from the lack of food and all of the testing. “I don’t know...I’m not a doctor. But I guess because Simmons isn’t either he’s trying to cover all of his bases.”

“Simmons is an idiot. This is definitely Ada’s doing,” Jake growled. 

“Maybe…” Sherry whispered. She leaned against him again and tried not to cry. Her whole body was sore, like she had been beaten down by a group of people. Her head was throbbing and she found it harder and harder to breath. The more she coughed the more Jake cursed. 

“I don’t...I just don’t get it. Isn’t it dangerous to put you through all of this? Isn’t this stressful on your body?” 

Sherry laughed, it was shallow and led into her coughing, but it was a laugh and Jake felt relaxed to hear it. “I guess they aren’t as smart as they think right?” 

Jake ran his hands down Sherry’s back again and stopped when he felt a lump in her side. He tilted his head and lifted the shirt, noticing a raised bump with a jagged piece of metal sticking out of it. A trail of blood ran down Sherry’s back, and Jake couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen this before. 

“Sherry what is this?” He touched the metal and Sherry’s whole body tensed as she yelped in pain. 

“I..don’t know..” Sherry’s voice was different, almost dismissive. Like she was trying to hide something from Jake. He always trusted her, believed in her words but this time he knew she was lying. 

“Tell me.” He demanded.

His tone was harsh and Sherry hated hearing him speak to her like that. But she was lying to him and that was wrong, even if she was trying to protect him. “Simmons...Simmons wanted me to tell you it would be longer the next time you grabbed him like that.” 

Jake’s expression darkened at the realization that this was what Simmons meant by “consequences.” An injury to Sherry he would have to correct. Just a tap caused Sherry a lot of pain, how could he touch it again?

“Pull it out…” Sherry muttered. 

“Sherry...I-I can’t.” 

“Just do it.” She whispered. Jake’s mind raced with questions, but suddenly he was reminded of a similar situation, when their helicopter crashed. Sherry had been injured by a huge piece of shrapnel, and she had asked him to pull it out just like she was now. She wasn’t afraid then or now, but Jake was. He felt concerned after the helicopter and yeah maybe he did have some feelings brewing for her then, but not like now. Now she really meant something to him. 

“Okay.” Jake mumbled. He looked around for something to cover the wound and grabbed her old gown, balling it up in one hand. He brought his other hand around her, his whole body hugging her as he grabbed the metal and started to pull. Sherry cried out and held on to him, the piece itself was no longer than pen cap but it’s jagged edges cut into her skin more as Jake yanked on it. Once it was free of her skin he quickly covered the bleeding hole with the gown. Within 5 minutes that small puncture healed, way faster than the average human but slow for Sherry. 

Jake started to apologize when suddenly Sherry pinched his side. His body jerked away from her hand and he looked at her for an explanation but all she did was smile. He shook his head and held her close, fully intent on not letting her go. 

Through the camera Ada watched Jake and Sherry hold onto each other. She pursed her lips into a tight frown and rolled a pen between the fingers of one hand. A knock on her door turned her attention away from the screens and towards Simmons, who strided in with a happy expression and a folder tucked under his arm. 

“Hello my love,” he said. 

“What the fuck was all of that?” Ada asked. 

“All of what?” He asked. He looked at her and then at her laptop and nodded, of course she was watching their room. She saw him take Sherry and probably saw him send her back in her current condition. “I’m surprised you’re upset Ada.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? We just got them together and look at her! You mutilated her! Are you not worried about her body?” 

“Ah! But her body is exactly why I’m here! Look at this.” Simmon smiled, throwing the folder on Ada’s desk. She opened it up and looked through the multiple pages of data reports and test samples, her eyes widening with delight. “Is this?”

“A child. Yes. Looks like your first round two weeks ago was successful, we just didn’t test her blood at the right time.” 

Ada’s smile quickly turned into a frown as she set the papers down, “you were very rough with her. Are you not afraid of what that will do to this child?” 

“Don’t worry I monitored her closely. As for the last bit, yes that was a tad out of bounds but your little pet doesn’t know how to control himself.” Simmons said, brushing his hand over the arm that Jake had grabbed. “Anyway we will monitor her each week and the development of the fetus, I would like to get Dr. Gerchin on a plane out here soon. We should have an amniocentesis performed to test the child's DNA.”

“Is that necessary? Once the child is born we can do that. This should be kept as underwraps as possible.” 

“If the child does not have the genetic sequencing we need then it is useless and should be destroyed so we can begin preparations for the next one. We should also consider extracting more eggs and attempting to produce more children in the incubation chambers we are designing.” Simmons answered. 

“That’s not very safe for a pregnant woman.” Ada reminded him. 

“Which is why a real doctor would prove useful on our team don’t you think?” 

Ada did not like this. Before she was the one calling the shots, the mastermind behind the scenes. Now Simmons was invested in it, he saw the dream become a reality and wanted to expand on it. They had agreed on one child with the DNA needed to enhance the virus and produce a vaccine but now he wanted more, like an army? 

“We should wait. The situation is too volatile right now. She’s in the early stages and this is a dangerous time. I would hate for our success to be destroyed by a miscarriage. You may continue to run tests but you must be careful. As for Dr. Gerchin we can rediscuss this in two months when she is almost out of her first trimester.” Ada stated, resting one hand on the folder in front of her. She thought for a moment and then looked up at Simmons again, “why did you retest her blood today? Didn’t you test it three days ago?” 

Simmons laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, “you might have cameras but I have soldiers. The guard who escorted Sherry to her shower today said she had vomited while in there twice. I guess her morning sickness is more in the afternoon.” 

“Still...that’s not enough to reason she would be pregnant, especially after a blood test said she wasn’t.” 

“Call it intuition,” Simmons shrugged. “Regardless, she is. Which means she can be moved back to her old room right next to my lab.” 

“Absolutely not.” Ada stated. 

“And why not?” 

Ada looked at Simmons with a cold expression, she hated when he questioned her. She was the lead of this experiment; it was her idea! How dare he challenge her. “I need Jake to form a bond.” 

“He has already bonded with the woman why wouldn’t he bond with the fucking child?” 

“You tell me Simmons. Did you bond with your son?” Ada snapped. “Or with Sherry? You were her legal guardian after all and she became a government agent, reporting directly to you. And yet you have no problem stripping her and poking with every tool on your shelf.” 

Simmons' jaw clenched as Ada spoke, he never mentioned his son to anyone but it looks like Ada did some research without his knowledge. “I needed her G-virus strain, why would I bond with her?” 

“And that man is the son of Albert Whesker. A man who had no bonds to anyone at all. Like I told you before we need both of them on board to protect our project. Imagine it. A family of enhanced people, they can sneak into anywhere. They can drop a vial of the virus in an airport and no one would suspect them.” Ada said. 

“Why an airport? Why are we not going global right away?” Simmons questioned. 

“Think about why every person before us failed. They all thought too big. They drew attention to themselves. Missiles, guns, big ships and submarines. They’re targets and that brings resistance. You have major influence in the United States government, if we plan this right we can swiftly infect and invade every continent and no one would even be able to stop us because they wouldn’t know we were involved.” Ada said, absolutely excitement written all over her face. 

Simmons paused to soak it all in, the plan itself meant they would be stuck doing this work for a very long time but Ada worded it with such confidence that he believed she may have had the answer all along. He still didn’t want them in the same room together, but then again what was the harm of it? Plus Jake would struggle every time he took Sherry and the thought of that made him happy. 

“Okay, I’ll trust this plan of yours. But you have to give her more food. She is very malnourished.” Simmons replied, “And I still want to see your results on Muller.”

“Don’t worry they’ll be getting a nice meal tonight. I’ll bring it over myself.” Ada smiled. “We should share the good news, don’t you think?”


	6. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This story contains graphic adult content. It visits themes of violence and intensity that some may find offensive. Please do not read this if that’s the case.

When Ada came into their room, Jake and Sherry were sound asleep. They were both exhausted and it was only by kicking the edge of the cot that Ada was able to wake them. Jake tightened his grip on Sherry, who fought against him. She wanted to stand up and face her head on, but Jake refused to let go. 

Ada smiled and put her hands up, signaling she wasn’t here to fight or take them. Instead she opened the door to their room and grabbed a tray from outside of the room filled with various types of foods. Jake sat up and placed one arm over Sherry, keeping her down and shielded behind him. “Why are you here?” 

Ada grabbed a rag from the tray and threw it at him, “oh please drop the tough guy act. I’ve come bearing gifts and more good news.” She reached for a small paper medicine cup and held it out before Jake “pass this to her will you?” 

Jake grabbed the cup and looked inside, there were two candy sized tablets in it. He looked up at Ada and shook his head “no way.” 

“Give it to her or I will take all of this food away.” Ada stated, her expression stiff. Jake pulled the arm that covered Sherry back and she sat up, leaning herself against him. She was still very weak but she did her best to hide it. 

She grabbed the cup and swirled the tablets around, “what are these?” 

“Prenatal vitamins.” Ada said, as she set the tray on top of Jake’s legs. There was an assortment of rolls, fresh fruits, cooked vegetables, two bowls of pasta and what looked like chicken cutlets on one plate. Sherry looked up at Ada with confusion who smiled and clapped her hands slowly “congratulations. You’re gonna be a family.” 

“Hate to break it to you Ada, but it doesn’t work that fast.” He reached for the medication cup, his distrust fully apparent. This was definitely a trick, this medication would do something to Sherry and he wouldn’t allow that. 

“Well I’m usually never wrong, but it looks like this time I was. You guys succeeded two weeks ago. Sherry is pregnant.” Ada laughed. It was all coming together, her plan. And she was so happy. 

Jake’s body froze, his hand inches from the cup. Sherry stared at Ada with wide eyes, unsure if this was real or a trick. She never realized until now that she was terrified of being pregnant. She did not want a child, not right now at least. Her heart was pounding hard now and her hands were shaking. Ada responded by grabbing the cup of water from the tray and handing it to her with a wide smile on her face. 

Sherry kept her eyes on Ada as she placed the medication in her mouth and swallowed it with sips of water. Ada took the small cup and walked to the door, turning back to offer her congratulations one more time before leaving. Sherry pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged her legs, her eyes filling with tears. Jake snapped out of his shock when he heard her sniffles, and put one arm around her protectively. “Sherry...stop it’s..it’s gonna be okay.” 

“No Jake it’s not!” Sherry snapped. “I was begging, pleading with God that I could not get pregnant. And now...fuck!” 

“Sherry we knew this was what they wanted, we know this could be an outcome.” 

“Yeah but...I could always throw myself into danger. After all it was only me I had to worry about but now…” Sherry brought her hands up around her stomach. “I didn’t even feel any different. How does a woman not feel for her child.” 

“This...is very different Sherry. We're trapped in a place that doesn’t feed us, barely lets us practice good hygiene, and pokes us with needles everyday. You can’t put so much blame on yourself-” 

“But…” Sherry tried to speak, but her mouth was so dry and her throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself. She pulled on the bottom of her shirt nervously while Jake looked at her, waiting to hear her out. She took a few deep breaths and looked up at Jake, and his heart broke at how red and wet her eyes were. 

Jake clenched his fist and clicked his tongue, turning his head from her. “You know, you told me when we first met I was going to save the world. And you were so confident even though right from the start we were getting attacked left and right. I had never seen a woman that was strong like that. And when you told me to pull that piece of metal from your back, without hesitation, I thought this girl is fucking crazy. And I was scared a bit that you might die but not as scared as I am now. But even though I was scared, you weren’t. And two weeks ago, you weren’t scared. So why are you scared now Sherry?” Jake turned back and held her gaze fiercely, this was not the time to chicken out. He was not about to pull back and declare how he’d protect her. If they were going to make it out of here they needed to both be in fighting shape. Of course he’d die for her, but she needs to be able to go on if he does. 

“Jake that...that was a different time and-”

“And what? It may have been a different time but it’s still the same you. You’re not weak and frail just because you're pregnant Sherry in fact you’re probably stronger and you need to realize that.” Jake sighed and leaned back, he wasn’t very good at pep talks. It was hard to think of reasons to inspire her, because for him it was always a paycheck that got his spirits moving. But lately, even though their 50 million still sat on the table, that was not his source of motivation. 

“Maybe...but...from where I come from being a parent didn’t make you stronger in fact it held you back. My mother and my father only really showed interest in me when they were using me. I don’t think they ever wanted to keep me safe.” Sherry rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, she hated to talk about her past. There were so many unpleasant memories. 

Jake’s lips pulled into a thin line, he had known about Sherry being experimented on, but didn’t realize it was both of her parents. He had one shitty dad, but his mom always did her best right up until her death. “There...must have been someone who cared right?” 

Sherry smiled a little and that helped Jake relax. He hadn’t realized his body was so tense, but seeing this lighter reaction was a relief. He nudged her shoulder and she turned to look at him, “oh...uh...Claire. She saved me back in Raccoon City. And while I was living with Simmons she would always come and visit me.” 

“Woah wait!” Jake said, “you lived with Simmons?” 

Sherry sucked in a deep breath and tilted her head, “yeah...I forgot to mention that.” She looked at Jake who just waited for her to explain and Sherry nodded, she owed him some sort of explanation. “I...when my parents died, I became a ward of the state. Normally kids would go into foster care, but I had something the government wanted. Simmons became my guardian and when I was old enough I was offered a chance to become an agent and be on my own. Technically I was reporting to Simmons when I found you.” 

“So you were supposed to bring me to him?” 

“Yes.” Sherry mumbled. 

“So then this is all done for.” Jake growled, he was angry now. This whole time he believed if they got out they could still make it to Sherry’s advisors and make the vaccine, but now that advisor was the bad guy. 

“No it’s not!” Sherry yelled, jumping up from the bed. “How can you even say that?” 

“Well maybe because the guy who you ‘report’ to is the one holding us here!” Jake snapped. 

“But there are other people we can go to! We could find Chris! Leon! Claire!” Sherry was yelling louder now, a spark ignited in her. How long had they been here? A month? Two months? By now someone must’ve realized they’re missing, if she could get a signal out to where they are maybe they would be found. Or if they got out on their own maybe they would find them and regroup. 

“Jesus you really like that Chris guy huh.” Jake crossed his arms and scoffed, but Sherry ignored his obvious jealousy. “And who is Leon?” Sherry bit down on her nail, still ignoring him as she thought to herself. “Claire I like, she sounds like a nice lady.” Sherry shot him a look of disgust and he laughed, that got her attention. 

Sherry rolled her eyes and shuffled her weight between her feet, “Chris is a BSAA agent, he can help us. And Leon saved my life when I was a child, he and Claire. They’re both important to me.” 

“Isn’t Claire Jarhead's sister?” Jake asked. He was completely flat on the cot now, his head propped up on his arms. He watched Sherry as she changed her movement every few seconds, switching between pacing the room and standing in place. She was motivated now that was clear. 

“Yes he is. Surprised you remember that.” 

“I pay attention,” Jake muttered. 

“All the time or just to the guys who talk to me?” Sherry teased. She stopped moving long enough to look at Jake, her hands on her hips. This was more her style, and Jake liked looking at her though he liked it more with clothes off. 

But as much as he enjoyed the view he couldn’t ignore her words or the jealousy boiling inside of him. Yeah maybe he isn’t known as someone who listens well, and okay maybe he listened more to guys when they were speaking to Sherry but did she have to notice? This was all new territory for Jake Muller. He didn’t get jealous, make commitments, or care for women like he did Sherry.

Jake rubbed his eyes and cursed to himself, but something soft and heavy laid itself across his whole body and he couldn’t help but smile. When he opened his eyes Sherry’s face was resting on his chest, her gaze towards the wall. He sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair, it was soft and he was surprised he never touched it before. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and it almost felt like time had stood still. 

“Do you think the cameras have audio?” Sherry whispered. 

“I don’t know. I’m not a tech guy. Why?” Jake asked. 

“Well...if we’re going to try and figure out a way out. It’s best we don’t say it outloud right?” 

Jake nodded in agreement, they didn’t know how much they were being watched. He traced his hand down Sherry’s back and pressed his face close to hers, his lips inches from her ear. “Do you have a plan?”

“Not really,” Sherry mumbled. She barely had any information about where they were to formulate an escape. She had seen some hallways, a lab, maybe a security office? “What about you?” 

“No...but didn’t you say they let you shower today?” Sherry nodded and rolled herself next to Jake, resting on hand over his chest. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing to her, and she was starting to feel the weight of her exhaustion. Jake continued to rub her back but his face looked perplexed now, like he was thinking about something complexed. “I’ve been there a few times. There’s a locker room.” 

“Mhm..” Sherry murmured, nuzzling herself closer to Jake. 

“I bet if we can get in a locker we can find a phone. A facility like this must have some tight restrictions on employees using phones.”

“Probably..” Sherry whispered. Her eyes were closed and Jake was pretty sure she fell asleep, but he stayed awake. He had much to think about because they finally had somewhere to start. 

Ada sat back in her office chair as she eyed her computer screen. She was switching back and forth between documents, lab results, and the security footage of Jake and Sherry’s room. She was pleased with the blood work results she recently received on Jake. They had conducted numerous stress tests on him to measure the release of hormones, and found that his body under stress will release two times the amount of epinephrine as an average person. But what was even more exciting to Ada was that even when Jake was running at a speed of 15 mph, his ECG looked as if he was resting. His heart never went above 80 beats per minute, as if he wasn’t even running at all. 

He truly was a remarkable specimen. He wasn’t offered any sort of weights or workout equipment the whole time he was here and yet his muscle mass never changed. They conducted routine measurements of various muscles over his body and found no atrophy whatsoever, it truly was amazing. 

Sherry’s was also something extraordinary, but Ada hadn’t ran a stress test or anything like what she did on Jake because Simmon’s refused to let her touch the girl. Instead she could only see the numerous blood tests he conducted. Her thyroid, liver and kidney function tests all came back normal, but her Basal metabolic rate was higher than the average person, meaning she had a fast metabolism. Ada was feeding her 900 calories a day even though her BMR showed that her body burned 2600 calories a day. This definitely explained why Simmon’s said she was malnourished. Jake however, was given 1200 calories a day and his BMR was 3000 calories a day. So it seemed as though Jake’s body had a fail safe, it prevented itself from starving or losing muscle mass. He was more advanced than Sherry.

Simmons and Ada both theorized that Sherry and Jake would have heightened abilities due to the G and C virus that they possessed, they just needed to test it. Now that they had proof, protecting her project was more important than ever. Ada never expected Simmons to come to China, to try and take over her dream. Originally this was all meant to be kept a secret but somehow he found out and to stop him from yanking her back to his side she had to make him think she always planned on involving him. Now she was feeling the suffocation of his presence and she hated it. 

She scrolled through a few more documents and then switched back to the security footage. Jake and Sherry were talking, Ada had been listening to everything on an earpiece while she worked. Even though they tried to talk low, she could hear everything and it gave her an idea. They wanted to escape right? A cell phone in the locker room? 

Simmons is growing more obsessed with her and her work, she needed to relocate. They had been down for almost two months now, it was no surprise Sherry and Jake had no sense of time. To them it felt like a few weeks, but Ada had planned all this meticulously and now Simmons was ruining it. Last month he told her he was going to use China as the first example of what the C-Virus can do, when Ada told him how this would hinder her work he said that her facility was safe underground. It never sat well with Ada, and now she was at her wits end. It was time to do something about it. 

But how was she going to keep her precious subjects from running to the BSAA and being put under protection if she helped them escape? Obviously the two are valuable to the agency, but their child will be even more. The place will be stormed with agents, she’ll have to back up all her files and prepare an escape root. Unless she gives them some sort of transportation out of her. Maybe a key for a motorcycle with the phone as well. 

But now how does she get them to the garage? How does she guarantee they return to her? She could try to draw Jake back with information about his father, but how does she get Sherry back? 

She looked back at the two sleeping people on the screen. They were her success story, her ticket to the top. She would be a powerful front no one could anticipate. She wasn’t about to let them slide through her fingers. If she authorized trackers to be placed in them, Simmons would know where they went when they escaped. She would have to do it secretly, implant them on her own. That part was simple enough. She could just do it while in their room, but how can she guarantee they won’t ask questions and tip off Simmons? 

Ada rubbed her forehead and groaned in frustration, she was starting to get a headache. Recently the headaches were getting worse, and she was starting to recall memories she had forgotten. Most of the time she could suppress the pain with medication but she couldn’t stop the visions. Visions of her working with Simmons, testing their genetic research about clones. Ada still didn’t remember how she came to be a part of that work, but now that didn’t matter because it led her here. 

Just then, a thought came to mind. The answer Ada had been looking for. She could never get Jake’s sperm and Sherry’s egg to fertilize but what if she told them she could? What if she said she created a child without them, that would make them return. After all, it would be their child and Ada could lie better than anyone else. The delivery would need to be accidental, almost like they found out about it through someone else. They would confront her and she would hold it over them. She can force them to stay silent about the trackers with that information, maybe she could say they were to monitor vital signs? But she still couldn’t risk them knowing she was helping them plan their escape. 

Ada sat up and tapped the keys on her keyboard with such speed and ferocity she thought it might catch on fire. But it didn’t matter, she had plans to make. First she had to obtain a cell phone and the keys to a vehicle, easy enough. She had scouts all over this facility loyal to her, all she had to do was ask. The next step would be determining a path, a way to make Jake and Sherry drive through China to a location she predetermined so she could corner them and demand they come with her. That would take time but again, not difficult. The tracker she could plant tomorrow, Simmon’s would be making a trip to the surface and be gone for 14 hours. It would be the best time to act. She could pretend she was delivering breakfast since she had already done it so many times. 

Damnit. Why doesn’t Simmons just listen to her? She had it made her, all was working perfectly. But if he unleashed a bomb in China and the place became swarming with government agencies how does she prevent them from finding her? She only has four months until he breaks out the big gun, and when he does he puts their whole operation at risk. She needed at least 9 months to ensure the full term. Now she was about to send them out and hope all goes well without injury. 

She sent out numerous emails from an address unknown to Simmons. It was one of the ways Ada communicated with her loyalists without him knowing. He wasn’t suspicious of her, in fact he trusted her more than anything. It was a huge mistake but she couldn’t risk him being tipped off. Within minutes replies poured in, questions like “what do you need?” or “I’m on standby what can I do?” It really warmed Ada’s heart to see just how loyal trained dogs could be. 

Ada looked at her watch, it was just past 1 A.M.. Being underground severely changed her sleep schedule, maybe that’s why she was having these headaches. But there was work to do, she would sleep later. The clock was ticking and her time was running out. She reached into her desk drawer and took out some pain medication, but just as she loosened the cap a sharp pain shoved itself in the center of her eyes. Ada grabbed her head and cried out, her body tensing as she coiled over. 

This is not Ada Wong! 

She’s wrong! ALL WRONG!

Get another one! Try again!

You said you could do it Carla, do not let me down. 

Ada yelled as the voices continued to grow louder in her head. Flashes of Simmons thrashing around an office similar to hers blurred her vision. She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the voices she heard as best as she could. She could hear Simmons yelling, and she could feel her heart racing as if she was panicked. Like she was there. But this memory wasn’t hers. 

Ada slammed the pen down on the desk, knocking the medication bottle on the floor. The pills spilled out and Ada desperately scrambled to grab one. She couldn’t take this pain, it needed to stop. She managed to grab a handful of them but her body gave way and she fell to the floor. She was exhausted, and her mind was racing even more with memories from someone else. What was this? Who did this to her?

You did this to yourself. 

Ada’s eyes flickered open, the headache was gone and the visions stopped. She looked at her watch and gasped, it was now 3A.M. She must have passed out from the pain, but for some reason Ada couldn’t remember anything. She looked at the pills scattered across the floor and pieced together what had happened. When she was able to she got to her feet and grabbed hold of the desk. She was dizzy, and her mouth tasted like iron. Maybe she bit down on her tongue when she fell? Who knew. 

She looked at her desk and the papers that covered it, one standing out in particular. It was a note with scribbled handwriting, the words were hard to make out but Ada managed to read “Not Ada,” “Wrong Ada,” and “Carla.” 

Ada read the words repeatedly, what could this mean? She leaned back on the desk and tried to clear her head but she couldn’t. Once again taking her seat in front of her laptop Ada sighed and pulled up an employee registry. Maybe Carla was someone who worked for them? She typed Carla into the search bar but nothing came up. For some reason that felt wrong to Ada and it made her chest tighten. She could feel another headache coming on but she quickly grabbed two pills and shoved them into her mouth. She was not going to lose this time. 

She searched old employee records and new trainees, still no Carla. She searched her emails for any mention of Carla but there was nothing. She searched the database of research articles and again not a thing. Usually Ada wasn’t fond of “googling” but she needed to gain information. She typed Carla into the search bar but of course that didn’t bring up anything other than “Carlas in your area.” Ada tapped her fingers against the keyboard and then typed in “Carla and Dereck C. Simmons.” 

At first there was nothing, just articles about Simmons himself. But then, at the bottom of the second page Ada saw an article titled “Umbrella Employee Missing, Family Begs for Answers.” It was a short article, nothing specific about Carla other than her last name was Radames and her mother was worried sick about her. It was dated about 18 months ago, and a picture of a blonde haired woman was in the center. Ada studied it, her gaze fixated on the woman's eyes. They looked so familiar, Ada was certain she had seen her before. She took out a notepad and wrote down her last name as well as the date she went missing. She wrote down the school she had graduated from and the town she was born in, it might prove to be useful. 

Ada closed out of the article and wrote Carla Radames in the search bar. A whole swarm of articles came up about the genius child who completed a doctorate at 15 years old. Ada clicked and read through multiple articles detailing Carla’s success in graduating from college, becoming a researcher in genetics and her eventual development of viruses for Umbrella that would lead to an arrest warrant for her being put out. The warrant was later removed when Umbrella was cleared of involvement in releasing the virus, and Carla continued her research. But if she was so important to the company, why was she not listed in any databases? 

Ada looked at the paper with the scribbled handwriting again and focused on the “wrong Ada,” part. What did that mean? What did that have to do with Carla? Ada could feel a wall in her brain, something blocking her from unlocking the information she needed. She worked with genetics, and she was beyond her superiors in intelligence. She would be extremely valuable to Umbrella, they wouldn’t just throw her away. Ada opened the database one more time and wrote Radames into the search bar. Papers by Carla Radames did not come up but one paper, under the title C. Radames did.   
It was a research article, written two years ago about using the C-virus to genetically replicate individuals using people with similar genetic make up to the desired clone. The paper was detailed, and explained success and failures in the research. Carla remarked at the end that she was attempting a new series of experiments, but was certain it would be a success. When Ada scrolled slightly passed the last paragraph, she noticed there was more room to scroll. She continued down at least two blank pages before a paragraph appeared, written by Carla explaining how she was close to cracking the code on her research but feared she would be removed from her position once she did. 

Carla mentioned how her information was deleted from the employee databases, and that she had lost access to certain restricted areas. She said the higher ups believed it was a mistake with her key card and replaced it, but a few days later she lost access again. She said Dereck Simmons had asked to see her recents reports and started to accompany her on her daily routines of visiting the test subjects. She mentioned wanting to please him, but that his behavior was becoming erratic. She stated that she would be deleting her research from Umbrella archives and would move them to a secure location, with the exception of this article. She changed her name hoping whoever was in charge of searching for her documents would give up once he found none existed, believing most of the employees not to be smart at all. 

Ada laughed, because Carla was right. They weren’t smart at all, but Carla was. She had to get her hand on that information. Somehow she would uncover the work Carla was working on, but now it was nearing 4 A.M. and Ada still had plans for Sherry and Jake to work out.


End file.
